Experiment T112
by turtle-nerd12
Summary: Jade was just a normal young adult until see stumbled upon a small mutant turtle. Now she must help her new friend and reunite him with his family before the enemy get what they want.
1. Chapter 1- What are you?

**This is my First fanfic so please be kind.**

 **Set in the 2012 universe**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What are you?**

 **Jade's POV**

It feels like any ordinary spring day. The clouds are mostly covering the sun and it looks like it's about to rain again. Yep, just an ordinary day in the UK. My name is Jade and I have medium length, straight, blond hair. I have deep blue eyes and for some strange reason, tiny ears.

"So where to next? Primark, Pound shop, Sainsbury's?" asks my friend Lauren. We thought it would be a nice day to take a trip in to town but the weather had other plans and didn't give us the sunny day it was forecasted to.

Lauren has green eyes and curly browny-blond hair which she always wears up in a bun, like today. Today she is wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a red checkered jacket. On her feet, she had a pair of black flowery trainers. My clothing choice is completely different to hers. I was wearing thick black leggings, light blue denim short and a long sleeved white t-shirt. My favourite jacket was black and had a bright green turtle outline on the back. At the moment, that jacket is tied around my waist because we had just come out of McDonalds and it was very toasty in there.

"I need to go to Primark, I _really_ need more tops." I answer my friend. "Do you need to go anywhere?"

"I still need to go and get those biscuits for my mother. Should I go get them and meet you in Primark seeing that we don't have much time left." Replies Lauren while she is looking down at the clock on her phone. We have been here for 4 hours and would have to leave soon otherwise we would hit some heavy traffic.

Saying that I would see her in a minute, I slowly start my wonder to Primark while Lauren went in the other direction. Walking around so much really hurts your feet and my blue converses did not help at all. Mabey I should get some new shoes as well as some T-shirts?

On my left is a small alleyway. I don't know why I have stopped to look down it but I have. My curiosity gets the better of me and I begin to creep closer to the opening, stopping right at the very edge.

What I see down there really surprises me. Two men, much bulkier then me are throwing tin cans and pipes at something or someone, I cannot see its blocked by some bins. What surprises me even more is that I thought I could hear whimpering. Yep, the whimpering is definitely there. I had to help them! Unfortunately, I have no bravery in me what so ever.

I kept watching trying to find some courage to move and help. The men kept going and even started to kick the mysterious person.

Thankfully after a while, the two men seemed to get bored and left. This was my chance to help. Being extremely careful and cautious, I crept forward to where I could hear the now semi-silent crying coming from. Those men really were brutal. I got to the bins and peer around them, only to see…

O…M…G…

"What is that?" I think to myself. What or whoever that is, is not human.

This creature has scaly green skin which is mostly covered in dirt and an unusual bulge on its back but there is an old tatty blanked covering it. Its hand has 3 finger instead of five like mine. Its feet are the same, 3 toes but much more round. It looks _so_ cold. It is shivering and trying to curl into a small ball to keep warm. Or was it from the pain, those men were not holding back!

Finally finding my courage, I slowly and gently lay my hand on its tiny head. It immediately trembles beneath my touch.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I whisper to the creature who was still silently sobbing.

After a few seconds, I end up asking, more to myself then the little creature, "What are you?"

"I-I a-a-am a…. t-turtle" It says it in such a small, innocent, quiet voice that I almost miss it. It's, or his, sobbing has now turned into small hiccups but the shivering was getting worse. This poor tiny turtle must be freezing. Since I first saw the men the temperature has dropped dramatically and now I had goose bumps, I can't even begin to imagine how a cold-blooded terrapin in feeling.

"Wow! Do you have a name?" I ask him while I softly run my hand up and down his arm to try and help him warm up, even just a little bit.

"L-L-Leonardo, t-t-that's-s what d-dad calls-s m-me."


	2. Chapter 2- What do we do now?

**Thank you to smokescreen-ninja and Faith for reviewing, to Witch08 and twilight-sweden for adding this story to their favorites, to ArisuTamaZuki, WyvernHandler and pownxmanonnie for following, it means a lot to me.**

 **I do not own the turtles or any other characters from TMNT**

 **Jade and Lauren are my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- What do we do now?**

Lauren's POV

Where is she? I've been looking all over the shop for her. I said that I would meet her here, so where is she?

 _ring ring …ring ring_

My phone began to ring so I fish it out of my jeans pocket. I look at the caller ID and sigh in relief, it's Jade. Finally!

"About time, where are you? I've been searching all over for you!" I half shout down my phone out of annoyance and a little anger.

"Look there is no time to explain but I need you to buy an eight-year hoodie ASAP!" Jade's frantic voice came through my phone. I could hear the plead in her voice and the slight hint of panic mixed in.

"What? Why? Where are you? Are you alright?" I demand. She was starting to make me panic now, she has never acted like this before. Never.

"Look I can't explain right now but you have to trust me! Please?" My bestie replies. Whatever she is up to better be worth it. Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I head towards the children's clothes to find a suitable hoodie.

It took quite a while and a lot of searching though racks of hoodie but I eventually find the perfect hoodie. It is black and has the Japanese symbols ライオン sown on the back in a medium blue colour. I'm not sure what it means but there is a small yellow lion on the front in the top left side.

Paying for the hoodie, I text Jade to say that I have got the hoodie and that I am on my way out of the store. Seconds later I get a message back telling me where she is. An alleyway? Why is she there, they are dangerous and smelly! I grab the plastic bag and rush to my next destination.

* * *

Jade's POV

The little guy is starting to worry me. I got so scared for him that I ended up calling Lauren and got her to buy a hoodie which, fingers crossed, would help warm the terrapin up. At this very moment, Leonardo is still in the same position shivering like crazy. I have managed to pull the worn-out blanket over him but it did little to warm up his cold-blooded body.

Now that I have had time to fully examine the turtle, I can easily see his plastron, bridge and carapace on his body. His entire body is dirty and covered in dust, his limbs are thin so I'm guessing he has been here for a few days maybe longer. Upon further inspection, I have discovered that he has a small yellow band around his right wrist, on it says 'T112'. What is that supposed to me-AAAHHHHHHHH!

I scream and jump to my feet. Standing at the entrance to the alleyway is Lauren hunching over and laughing. I was so focused on Leonardo that I failed to realise that Lauren had arrived and had put her hand on my shoulder. Now I am thankful for my naturally quite voice, it does not attract other people's attention.

"Did you get it?" I speedily ask her.

Taking a few deep breaths to stop laughing, Lauren replies "Yep, check it out!" She pulls the hoodie out of the bag she was carrying. It looks perfect and it seems big enough to fit over his shell.

"Why do you need a child's hoodie anyway?" Lauren questions me, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

A small, weak cough from under the blanket pulls my attention back to the small turtle. A gasp from next to me confirms that Lauren has just spotted the turtle.

"what is that?"

"Not what… Who. Lauren meet Leonardo, he's a humanoid turtle ." I explain to Lauren while I run a gentle hand over his scaly head.

I take the bag from Lauren and grab the black hoodie from inside. It feels so soft and cosy. Leaning down close to Leonardo's head I whisper "I have something that will warm you up, can I pick you up?"

A miniature nod of his green head indicates that it is a yes. Attentively, I slide my arm under his small head and lift him into a sitting position, the blanket slipping off his thin form causing harsh shivers. Not wasting any time, I pull the clothing over his head and put his arms through the appropriate sleeves. That should do it. To help keep the heat in I pull up the hood which ends up covering his entire face as well.

Pulling him up so that he sits on my lap I wrap my arms around him and gave a nice, big squeeze so that some of my body heat would hopefully go to him.

"What do we do now? Obviously we cannot leave him here, he's just a child. A _child_!" Lauren pips up. I had almost forgotten that she was here.

Taking a good long look down at the turtle in my arms, I make up my mind (even though it was not the most sensible idea ever) and cuddling the little guy closer to me I tell my friend, "I will look after him!"


	3. Chapter 3- Do you like it?

**Hope you like it :)**

 **I do not own tmnt but Jade and Lauren are my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 3- Do you like it?

Jade's POV

Let's do this! I have Leonardo in my arms, supporting him on my hip.

After Leo had warmed up a little more, he finally decided to open his cobalt blue eyes (which were so beautiful) and looked up at us. I had glanced at my friend and we made a silent agreement that is was time to leave.

The hoodie ended up being quite huge on his tiny body and with it reaching all the way down to his feet it hides his green skin nicely. He was heavier then he looked, his shell made him about the same weight as a 6-year-old instead of a normal 4-year-old like I originally thought.

"You OK there?" I gently whisper into the turtle's ear (or at least where I think his ear is). A small nod against my shoulder was my only answer.

I begin to walk down the busy street being cautious of the people who might be watching me. Lauren had decided it was best if she ran on ahead to sort out the parking ticket and get the car ready so we can leave as quick as possible.

A small voice piped up from on my shoulder, "Um... Excuse me errrrrrrr..." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I just realised- I never told him _my_ name.

"Jade. My names Jade"

"Can I p-please have something to eat?" He small voice sounds scared like he is used to being punished. The way his eyes have grown bigger and his head has slightly been pulled into his shell just confirms that he is frightened.

To try and calm him down by lightly rub circles on his hard shell. "I don't have much food on me but I do have a chocolate bar. Do you like chocolate?"

"Choc-late?" He repeats tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

I shift all his weight to my right hip and arm, freeing my left hand so I could get the bar out of my jacket pocket. With the help of my teeth I manage to tear open the packaging and slid it in front of his face for him to see.

At first, he looks at it curiously and even tries to take the chocolate bar, then he looks terrified again. His wide blue eyes look straight up at me like he is asking for permission. I give a small smile and a nod towards the bar, delicately placing the chocolate bar into his three-finger hand.

It takes a few minutes but he finally takes a tiny timid bite. It is more amusing then I originally thought. His eyes instantly expand (if that was even possible) and it looks like his brain has just exploded.

"Do you like it?" I have to ask. Leonardo replies or at least tries to reply. He had decided to stuff the rest of the chocolate into his mouth all at once so it was basically impossible to make out his words.

We were closer to the car park then I thought because we seem to have just reached it. I can see Lauren sitting in her black sedan doing something on her phone. Most likely texting someone, maybe her mother. When I reach the still parked car, I place the turtle in the booster seat my friend had in the back for her daughter. Pulling the seat belt into place I take a quick glance at his young face, already he looks half asleep. Thinking it was best to leave the turtle to sleep, I climb in the passenger seat and we start the journey home.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New York City**

No POV

"Where is he? WHERE IS THE 4TH TURTLE?!" A deep gruff voice shouts.

"I don't know sir, he was strapped to the table." A high pitched but still male voice exclaims. "Honest!"

The second male has dark skin and hair. He is wearing a white shirt, a purple jumper with the sleeves pulled up and grey trousers.

"You'd better hope we find that freak soon. Otherwise you're paying the price Baxter Stockman!" And with that said the gruff man walks away leaving Stockman trembling in his shoes.


	4. Chapter 4- Who's Mikey?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 **I do not own TMNT**

 **Jade and Lauren are my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Who's Mikey?

No POV

A black car pulls outside a small detached brick house. The passenger side door swings open and out climbs Jade, her jacket is no longer around her waist, instead Jade is carrying it over her shoulder. Moving around to the rear of the car, Jade opens the door and helps to free the tiny turtle of his seatbelt.

Half way home Leonardo woke up from his power nap and for some reason started to freak-out. He had started to yank on the seat belt. Then he began to furiously kick his legs in any direction he could and shaking his head with his eyes tightly closed. It had ended up getting so bad, Lauren had to pull over so that Jade could attempt to calm the turtle down before he injured himself. Thankfully after a little soothing Leonardo calmed down enough to continue the trip home.

"How are you holding up Leo?" Jade asks while she reaches into the car and lift the terrapin out onto the gravelly pavement below them. At first Leonardo does not seem to acknowledge the question but after taking in his new surroundings he tells Jade (in his adorable innocent voice) that he is fine just hungry.

Lauren and Jade have a quick hug goodbye before the two friends go their separate directions. Lauren slides back into her car and drives of to her own house. Jade strolls back over to Leonardo who is still standing in the same spot she left him. The two wave a final good bye as the car swerves around the corner and out of sight. With one hand Jade grabs Leonardo's small hand and leads him up to her front door. Jade's spare hand reaches into here pocket to retrieve her silver house key, then she pushes it in the lock and unlocks the front door.

At the sight of the inside, Leonardo gasps in amazement. The carpet is light brown and the walls are plain with a light cream colour. The front door goes straight into the living room. Jade is the only one living here so the rooms are quite empty and have basically no decorations. There are two arm chairs and a matching sofa in the centre of the room facing a TV. A wooden coffee table stands between the TV and sofa, on it lies a clutter of papers, water bottles, pens and more that are still waiting to be put away.

Leonardo being the child that he is, releases Jades human hand and adventures into the house. The first thing the turtle does is try out the sofa by clambering up and sitting with his short legs swinging back and forth. To give Leonardo something to do while she got some food, she picked up the remote and put the TV on to an old cartoon she used to watch - Space Heroes.

Jade steps in to her somehow still white kitchen. Last night Jade and her friends had a pizza-movie night and there was still plenty left. Slipping 2 slices on to a plate and pops it in to the microwave to warm up.

DING! The pizzas ready!

Jade grasps the plate of pizza in one hand and in the other hand she snags the glass of water off the counter (she had poured it while the pizza was cooking). Taking the meal into the main room, Jade calls out to her new friend, "Foods ready." But there was no reply. Thinking that something was wrong, she speed-walks the short distance to the living room.

Upon arriving, Jade notices that Leo is still sitting on the sofa but now he seems to be looking down at something in his hands with a sad look in his cobalt eyes. The young adult moves around the back of the sofa to get a look at what is in his hands. It is a small yellow and orange bouncy ball. It was one of the items on the cluttered tabled.

"Mikey would love dis, it has his favourite colour orange in." He did not look up. His eyes are firmly fixed on the ball. "He could bounce it around and chase after it. He sometime has too much energy." At his last sentence, Leo let out a small giggle before turning sad again. "I miss him"

"Who's Mikey?"

Jade plops on to the sofa next to the terrapin and slides the plate on to his green lap and the glass of water on the table in front of them. At the smell of the new food Leo's stomach let out a loud growl like an angry monster demanding food. Being too hungry to protest Leo starts to gobble down the unfamiliar triangle food. A smile that was so big it almost reached is eyes appears on the turtles face after taking a single bite.

When Leo has finished the eating the two pieces of pizza Jade brings back the question she asked earlier. "Who's Mikey?"

Leo begins to play with the bouncy ball still in his hands. "He is my brother… My baby brother." From her spot on the sofa, Jade could easily see how the child's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. A motherly instinct rose inside of Jade and she scoops Leo up it the biggest hug possible. Not suspecting the hug Leonardo let out a high-pitched squeal while trying to free himself of the tight embrace. All sadness gone.

It took several minutes for both human and turtle to control their giggles and settle down on the soft sofa. "Two questions my junior buddy: How old are you and do you have any family other than Mikey?"

The tiny turtle looks up, locking eyes with the human. In a slightly more mature voice Leo answers, "I am 4 years old and I have 2 other brothers called Raphie and Donnie and I have a dad who we call Master Splinter." By the end of his explanation all the sadness that was there before had returned. He _really_ misses his family. Seeing how sad her junior buddy became after talking about his family, she put a plug in that conversation and turned on another episode of space heroes. In her head, Jade made a promise. A promise that she is going to keep. No matter what!

 _I promise, no matter what, I will reunite you with your family!_


	5. Chapter 5- What's dat?

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **I have written this chapter slightly differently to the first four so please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Jade is my OC**

 **I do not own TMNT**

* * *

Chapter 5- What's dat?

No POV

It was deep into the night when the one of occupants on the sofa began to stir. The young turtle slowly blinked his eyes, waking up to the now pitch black room. It had been years since he was last able to sleep so peacefully. He was only a baby then. A pressure in his lower abdomen remined him of why he had woken up in the first place. Glancing around the darkened room, Leonardo suddenly realised that he did not know where anything is. Including the bathroom. Not having much of a choice Leo attempted to wake up the human by shaking her.

"Okay, Okay, I'm awake." Jade mumbled in her half-asleep state. The first thing her heavy eyes spotted was the young turtle sliding of the sofa so that he was standing on the light brown carpet with his bare three toed feet. The way Leo has shifting his weight from foot to foot confused Jade at first but then it hit her. "What me to show you the bathroom is?"

An innocent look, a "uh-hu" sound and a slight nod of his green head was all she needed. Jade leant forward and scooped the fidgety turtle into her arms before she made her way towards the bathroom, turning the lights on as she went past.

After Leo had relieved himself, Jade lead him into the spare bedroom. The walls and floor were plain with only an aged light blue rug next to the creaky spring bed on the opposite side of the room. The brand-new space covers and pillows stood out in the rarely used room. A quick flick of the light switch and the room was immediately illuminated in a sea of light. The bed let out a squeak of protest as the two sat down.

A memory popped into Jades head like a missile. Within seconds she had disappeared out the door and returned with something clutched in her hands.

"What's dat?" It was such an innocent question any young child would ask.

Jade took her place on the creaky spring bed, next to the turtle. "This…" She opened her hands to reveal a small brown teddy bear. "This is my old teddy bear. I have had it since I was about your age."

"Oooo… Does it have a name?"

"Tekeshi. It means strong, formidable, and brave. I guess it's true, I was always a scaredy-cat but when I had Tekeshi with me I felt… brave." Jade blinked a few times to bring herself back to reality, out of her memory. A faint smile spread over Jades face as she thought about how much she had changed and grown over the years. "That is why I want you to have it."

A mixture of shock and confusion crossed the 4-year-olds face. He lifted his head until he locked eyes with Jade. Leonardo stared at her with a silent _are you serious._ The human could not hold back her laughter. The turtle just continued to sit there staring.

"Here, he is now yours." Jade set the brown bear in the still bewildered Leonardo's hands with a gentle, reassuring smile.

Blinking several times at the bear to try and straighten out his muddled mind, Leo asked the simple question, "Why?"

The bed creaked in relief as some of the weight was removed. The women knelt on the floor in front of the turtle so that she could look him dead in the eyes. In a stern but still gentle voice Jade said "Even though I have only just met you, I can already see how brave you are. You were all on your own. Beaten. Your separated from your family. From everyone you know. You didn't give up! And your only four. _FOUR!_ Even some adults can't do that. That is why you deserve Tekeshi."

By the end of the speech Leo was struggling to keep the tears from falling and Jade felt so bad for the little turtle but it had to be said. "Your father would be proud." Those five words caused the flood gates to open as Leonardo could no longer stop the rivers from flowing or he heart breaking sobs from escaping his trembling lips.

Leo screwed his eyes shut and squished the bear against his bare chest. He cried for his home. He cried for his brothers. He cried for his father.

Jade pulled herself back on to the bed and enveloped the 4-year-old in a tight hug. With great effort Jade picked up Leo, pulled back the covers and climbed in to the bed. She lodged the young turtle between her body and the wall but kept her arms tight around his thin form.

It took almost an hour but they eventually fell in to a much needed, deep sleep.

* * *

 **Somewhere in NYC**

Baxter Stockman walked down the stone corridor. His pristine white lab coat floating behind him every time he took a step. He stopped in front of a barred off area with a big lump covered in a blanket of darkness.

"Hello freaks." Stockman spoke to the hidden lump in a very unfriendly voice.

The lump moved. A tall figure (a fair bit taller than Stockman) slowly stood up, a long skinny tail sliding along the stone floor until it wrapped around three tiny figures huddled together just behind the tall one. A growl filled the silent chamber as the tall figure moved into a slight defensive stance. He was not going to let Stockman near the tiny figures.

When Stockman clicked his figures, ten or more people covered from head to toe in black and heavily armed emerged from the shadows. Two of those ninjas moved to the cage door and unlocked it for Baxter Stockman. He had been carrying a tray and now in the cage he practically dropped it, not caring the slightest that some of the algae and worms slopped on to the stone ground.

"Eat freaks. I need you alive and well for the Masters plan." The scientist kicked the tray towards the hidden figures which caused even more to fall off.

Once Stockman had exited the cage and it was locked again, the tall figure released his hold on the tiny three and they immediately scrambled to eat the rare meal. Now in the limited light, it was easy to see the green skin and the shells on the tiny figures backs, turtles. The tall figure made no move for the food. He just stood there staring daggers at the retreating scientists back.

"Papa eat?" A young voice asked from the floor. The turtle that asked was looking up to the tall figure with big, round, baby blue eyes. Under his eyes, he had freckles, about four on each cheek.

"I will Michelangelo. I will eat what you three do not eat- that does not mean you have to leave me some. Eat what you need." The tall figure walked over to the turtles and sat down with them. He had brown and white fur, pointy ears and a long snout. Obviously, a giant humanoid rat.

"Where is Leo daddy?" One of the other turtles asked. He was taller than the other two, had brown eyes like his father and a gap between is front teeth. Like his brothers and father, he had a band around his wrist.

At the question, sadness flew into the rats heart. His son. His eldest son. Missing. "I am afraid I do not know my son."

"They have probably killed him." The last turtle joined the conversation. This turtle had bright green eyes that held an inner fire and a lightning bolt scar in his plastron.

"NO!" It was louder and harsher then the rat had wanted it to be, causing the turtles to jump. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued "No, I still feel his spirit, he is alive but… far away."


	6. Chapter 6- I KNOW HER!

**I do not own TMNT but Jade is my OC**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6- I KNOW HER!

Leo POV

I have been living with Jade for a few days now. She has been really nice to me and she is even teaching me to read. I hardly ever go anywhere without Tekeshi (my new teddy bear), he was special to Jade and now he is special to me. Jade says that while I am here I can use the spare room as my bedroom, anything is better than sleeping on cold stone.

I rolled over to face the wall. My blankets were tangled up around my legs so every time I move they move with me. Through the navy-blue curtains that hang over the window above my bed, the morning sunshine could be seen. I rubbed my eye with a fist to try and get the last of the sleepiness out. I began to kick my legs struggling to free myself of the trap. Unfortunately, it only made things worse.

Jade must have heard me moving around because the next thing I know she is at the end of the bed freeing my trapped limbs. Stupid creaky bed!

"That better my junior friend?" Jade asked me when she finally freed me.

Before I answered her, I disappeared under the covers and retrieved Tekeshi from the dark abyss. When I eventually clambered out of bed, I replied "Much better dank you. Is breakfast ready? I'm hungry." To prove my statement my tummy gave out a loud growl.

"Cereal or pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" They're not as yummy as pizza but still better than those little pieces that go soft when you put them in milk. Mmmmmm… Pizza…

I sprinted out the open door, jumped down the stairs and almost flew over my chair when I sat down, all before Jade could process my answer. If I was allowed I would make the pancakes myself. Jade banned me from cooking when I tried to make her a special meal but it didn't go as planned… let's just say I learnt my lesson and got a nice red mark on my arm to remind me.

A small stack of pancakes was pushed in front of me. Juicy strawberries and blueberries scattered on top. Yummy! I stabbed my fork in to the top of the stack and began shovelling it in my mouth. A big smile spread across my face at the delicious taste now swimming around my mouth.

My human friend plopped on to the seat next to me with her own stack of pancakes but hers had caramel syrup on as well. I tried that when I first had pancakes but it was too sweet and made my tummy play up.

"Hey Leo, you know where I have always wanted to go?"

No, no I don't know.

"New York City."

"Where?" I have never heard of this new yoke-something before.

"New York City" She repeated for me, "It's a city in America with tons of skyscrapers and shops to browse around in. Also, it is where the statue of Liberty lives."

I must have still had a confused look because she is giving me this weird side smile while she puts our plates in the sink for later. When she walked back over to me I lifted my arms up and opened and closed my hands to silently ask her to pick me up. Jade wrapped her warm arms around my shell and squished me in a tight hug. Somehow Jade managed to hug me, continually spin round and round and still end up side by side with the sofa. Jade practically dropped me on the sofa causing me to let out a playful scream.

"Sit up junior buddy, let me sit down."

I shifted until I was sitting up and Jade squished in between me and the arm of the chair. On her lap, she had this silver rectangle, I think she called it a laptop. When did she get that? A bright light came out of the laptop Jade had now opened. She pressed several buttons and slid her figure along another, much smaller, rectangle to make lots of images appear in the light. They were all images of the same blue woman with a spiky crown and holding some sort of flame in the air.

"I KNOW HER!" I suddenly exclaimed. It was a small memory, but one I remember well.

"…What?" Now it's Jades turn to be confused.

"I KNOW HER!" I repeated and took a deep breath to calm myself down, "I saw her after I escaped from that stone room."

* * *

 _The night sky was a dark blanket speckled with stars but I could not stop to enjoy them. The sword I stole was still clutched in my 3-finger hand. Ment to protect but only causing more problems. The tip scrapping along the pavement as I ran. My green skin was barely visible in the dim lighting of the night._

 _Without turning around, I could still sense the baddies following me, hidden in the shadows, almost invisible._ Almost. _The swiftness of their moves and the faint tapping of feet as they moved caused minuscule sounds that only a trained professional could hear. I am not a professional but father has been training us to use our senses more efficiently as well as improving them. The puddles on the ground also helped._

 _OW!_

 _It also made the ground much more slippery. Trust me, falling on your back is not nice, it hurts a lot. Lying here on the cool ground (with the sword nowhere in sight) made me realise just how tired I am. My breaths are coming out in pants and my head is starting to spin from the extreme chase, dehydration and the lack of food. My weak body protested as I slowly stood up. My vision blurred before coming back in to focus._

 _I could now fully see the baddies creeping up on me, their weapons drawn and no longer concealed in the darkness. I forced my protesting legs to work and ran, stumbling every few step, to the first thing I saw: a wooden create. Before I got there my legs gave up and I collapsed in a heap on the ground. My head painfully hit the ground, not hard enough to knock me out. However, it will leave a bruise. My vision was swimming as I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and lifted me off the ground._

 _I thought I heard a familiar voice over the annoying ringing in my ears. The voice must have told the baddies to do something because the hands disappeared and my face made contact with the ground again. The ringing was so bad, I could no longer her the splashing of the sea hitting the dock. A new pair of hands seized my arms and lifted me up again. The new person was clearly weak because I could feel his arms shaking with my weight._

 _The ringing sounds and the swimming vision was giving me a headache, forcing me to close my eyes. It did not help; my head was still spinning. I could feel myself being lifted higher, like I was going over something, before being dumped on something soft. I unwillingly opened my unfocused eyes, only to see the wooden create surrounding me. The only light was coming through a small hole in the side of the create. It was also the only thing allowing oxygen in. With the last of my strength, I slaved my exhausted body to sit up so that I could look through the hole. There was only one thing that stood out against the sea of darkness. A person, a very big person with spikes on its head and holding something in the air. It was illuminated by lights around the base._

 _My head was suddenly slammed back into the wall of the crate as it moved. Why is it always my head or face? Colours exploded across my vision! The ringing was now ten times worse! My head felt like it was about to explode! I started to massage my temples to attempt to dull the killer headache. I was completely failing. The gentle rocking of the create combined with the darkness of the night made a peaceful atmosphere around me. Gradually my body began to relax and with my eyes still closed, I drifted into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

I finished telling Jade about my memory. Her face was serious and it looked like she was in deep thought. The laptop had been abandoned on the coffee table along with my teddy.

"Well… At least now we know where to start."

I guess she's right, my brothers and father must still be in this New-City place. I just hope their still there and didn't follow me. But what if they did! What if one of them got sick? They wouldn't survive! NO! Father would keep them safe… right?

"You okay junior buddy, you look freaked out." Jade asked me while rubbing my shell in soothing circles. It really helps to relax my muscles. "Can you remember anything else from that night or where you came from? Even a small detail could help find your family."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what else happened on that faithful night. I remembered my brothers sleeping while father and I kept watch. I remembered when that giant cheese grater (that's what Mikey called him) was talking to a man in a white coat, the same man who put the bands on us. I remembered the metal table they strapped me to before injecting me with something and everything looking fuzzy. Then that man. Then someone freed me from the restrains. That's when I ran and ended up in that wooden create.

I don't know how long I was thinking for but my human friend was still watching me with questioning eyes. I'm not sure what to tell her, everything looked the same among the tall stone building and overhead lights. All I manage is a small shake of my head.

Jade sighs in defeat at my answer. I visibly deflate because I wish there was more I could do to help, to get my family back. I speedily blink a few times to keep the tears from falling. Why could I not do more to help? I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to protect my little brothers but all I've done is fail them.

"Cheer up Leo, we know your family is in New York and that is a start. It's a small start but it's better than nothing." Jade enveloped me in a quick hug, rubbing my shell with one hand, "Now we just have to get there."

* * *

 **Longest chapter so far...**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7- That better T412?

**Happy Easter!**

 **I do not own tmnt**

* * *

Chapter 7- That better T412?

Master Splinter POV

"DA-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't wake father up."

My ninja senses began to kick in as my mind came back to reality and back to my remaining three sons. From the noise around me I believe that at least two have awoken from their nap.

"But Raph-"

"Shut up Mikey! Let father sleep!"

"But why?" Michelangelo continued to whine.

"Father has been protecting us from those people in white coats the whole time we've been here. Everyone needs to rest sometimes, even the greatest superhero has too, otherwise their body is too tired to do anything."

Seems like my quietest son is also awake. Even though Donatello's explanation was completely accurate, they got one thing wrong; I was not sleeping. Even with my eyes still closed, I still know that Michelangelo has given up trying to 'wake' me and is now entertaining himself with his toes. My few years as a farther (with the help of my ninja training) has given me a sort of sixth sense that lets me know what my sons are getting up to.

In one swift movement, I moved out of my lotus position and pulled Raphael and Donatello in to a big hug. I let out a small chuckle at their surprised faces. Michelangelo saw us and ran into my full arms to join the family hug, his toes forgotten for now. This hug would be 10 times better if I had _all_ my children in my arms. Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Miwa, my children.

The glorious moment was interrupted by an unwelcome guest at the cage door. Baxter Stockman was standing with his arms crossed and the foot soldiers (that I knew would there) hidden in the shadows. There are less than usual but still enough for a full-on attack. Stockman's smirk widened at my angry glare I was giving him. I carefully maneuvered myself so that my remaining sons were protected behind me.

I let out a warning growl, "You. Will. Not. Take. My. Sons."

As soon as those words left my several of the foot ninja emerge and to my horror they have dart guns. The biggest ninja was stood in front of the others and made some hand signals, he must have told them to fire because the next thing I know waves of darts are flying towards us. A slight whimper from behind me reminded me of what is at stake. He will not take another of my sons.

I managed to deflect most of the darts with my tail but one escaped and landed right in my left arm. They kept firing and I kept deflecting them. After a while, my defenses got slower which allowed more darts to hit. The world began to tip as my legs gave up. Some when during the conflict, Stockman and the foot ninjas had moved into the cell and confidently moving closer.

The rest of my body began to give in to the tranquilizer darts, my eye lids feeling heavy as I struggled to keep them open. A quick high pitched shriek sent a wave of determination through my body. I still had three of my children and I must protect them, even if I die doing it.

"Take experiments T412 and T312. Leave the other-" The scientist did not get to finish his sentence as a result of me kicking him in the chest. He skidded along the stone ground before doing a backwards roll into the metal bars.

"Stupid mutant."

The foot ninjas that were not holding my sons surrounded me. The biggest ninja (I presume he is the leader) did another hand gesture, except I know this gesture, it's the gesture for attack. They came at me fast and strong but most lacked the basic skills, only learnt through experiences. I dodged a punch before I crouched down and knocked the ninja off his feet. A domino effect was created by the ninja falling into another. I handled the next ninja with ease. With a quick round house kick to the chest, more ninjas were defeated.

Without warning six ninjas snuck up behind me and with the tranquilizers affecting me and my mind on the ninjas in front, I did not sense them coming. They tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms behind my back in steel grips, some of the others took hold of my legs and rat tail. Through my half open eyes, I could see the rest of the ninjas leaving with two mutant turtles. Their screams muffled by the black cloth in their mouths.

With my last piece of consciousness, I made a silent prayer to my deceased wife, Tang Shen.

 _Please Shen, if you can hear me. Please help me protect my sons and keep Leonardo safe for me._

And with that, my world was taken over by the black.

* * *

"…aster …ter."

I can feel a pair of small of hands shaking me.

"Mas… linter, …ake up!"

My mind is still foggy but I could still make out that the voice is scared. No, terrified.

"WAKE UP!"

The hands stop shaking me and start to punch my chest. The punches have little effect on me because they have not much strength behind them and over the years I have gained a strong six pack. Even though you cannot see it now with the fur covering it, it is still there.

The desperation in his voice gave me more determination to open my eyes. The first thing I was met with was he darkness of the stone prison, then in a flash a frightened green face blocked my view. My sons bright green eyes were glowing in the dark room, wide and seeking comfort. I pushed my upper body up, supported by my elbows. My body ached but I ignored it.

With little effort, I fully sat up and studied my second oldest son. Thankfully, it looked like he was unharmed in the battle. The downside is that Donatello and Michelangelo are nowhere in the cell, Baxter Stockman must have taken them while I was unconscious.

Another punch connected with my chest. Raphael's anger issues cause him to want to punch something and in this cell, there are only stone walls, metal bars, his brothers and me so to stop him from hurting himself or one of his brothers, I convinced him to direct his anger at me. "They took them father, I couldn't help them." Raphael growled while he continued to send a series of punches at me, "Just like Leo. I let them take him and now he's gone!" The predictable angry river started to flow down my strong son's face. Raphael angrily scrubbed his cheeks with a fist.

I let out a small sigh. Although Raphael and Leonardo are different is several ways, they both hold failure deep in their heart. Leonardo likes to keep the feelings hidden, even though he hardly fails, when he does it stabs him right in the heart and turns to self-blame. Raphael tries to keep his feelings hidden like his only big brother but it always ends up revealing its self through his anger.

"Your brothers will be fine my son. Calm yourself." I attempt to reassure Raphael, "Leonardo is still alive, I can feel his spirit. All of your brothers will be returned to us soon." And I added a hopefully in my mind. My words seemed to have helped my son calm down. He snuggled in to my side for warmth and comfort, in return I placed a hand on his bold head. We stayed like that, watching the empty corridor, waiting for the enemy to return.

* * *

Donnie POV

No! How could they defeat Master Splinter? He's a ninja master, The best one EVER! I can see Mikey being dragged by two other ninjas, just like me. His eyes are wide and fearful, I bet that he will start to cry any moment. I don't blame him, if Raph or Leo were here, I would be crying on one of their shoulders right about now.

The ninjas were leading us down a white corridor to the door at the end. Out the corner of my eye, I see Mikey shudder at the sight of the door. Behind that very door are metal tables that we get strapped down to. They prod us, inject us with odd substances, take our blood and experiment on us. So far, the tests have barely affected us but I'm not sure how much longer that will last for.

A sudden coldness along my shell snaps me out of my mind. I observe my surrounding to find that we are now behind that door and strapped to the table. Mikey was strapped to the table next to mine. Turning my head to look at my only younger brother, my body shivered from the coldness against my cheek. Mikey's wide blue eyes were staring back at me, the puddles in them just waiting to fall. I give him the best reassuring smile I can before turning my attention to the scientist that just walked. The scientist is the normal one that likes to take our blood, normally more then what is safe for young kids.

The scientist fixed his thin framed glasses and straightened out his lab coat. On one of the several trays lined up around the room, sat several pointy needles. He picked up the needle closest to him. I started to wiggle, trying to free my trapped arms and legs but the leather straps were done up too tight.

Something heavy landed on my plastron, knocking the air out of me and halting my attempts to escape. "Stay still, it will hurt more if you keep moving!" The scientist was hovering over me, his deep red hair blocking most of my view. Casting my eyes down to my plastron, I could see his forearm going across my stomach and chest, leaning most of his weight on it.

After I had stayed still for a few minutes, the red haired scientist removed his weight from me allowing me to take a much needed deep breath. Without much warning, a small prick was felt in my shoulder as he pushed the needle through my flesh. I couldn't bare to watch so instead I chose to look at Mikey. The puddles in his eyes had escaped and he was biting his lower lip if only to stop the heart-breaking sobs.

The first-time Mikey had been taken, he came back covered in bruises and cuts. When we eventually got Mikey out of his shell, he told us that they had punished him for crying. Most of those injuries have now healed, only the remainders of his black eye and the deep cut on his left elbow remain.

For Mikey's benefit and to keep my mind off the needle, I start to pull the funniest faces I could master with no hands. It works because a genuine smile spreads across Mikey's face, accompanied by a small giggle. In return, Mikey makes his 'only Mikey can make' funny faces, all of them were much sillier then mine.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Our little game is swiftly halted by Mikey's girly scream. I lift my head as high as I can to see the needle now sticking out of his right arm. I was so distracted with Mikey, I did now realize that the scientist had finished with me and started with Mikey.

Mikey's body jerks and twists in pain, his eyes tightly shut but the tears still escape. I try to sooth him with my voice, "Try and stay still. I'm right here little brother, calm down, I'm right here." But my words just fall to deaf ears.

Out of no where, a woman with braided ginger hair shoves the deep red hair scientist away from Mikey. In her teal eyes, there is a determination that I've only ever seen in Leo. With delicate hands, she removes the needle hanging out of my brother's arm. I keep my eyes on her encase she tries something.

"That better T412? Dr Chaplin didn't hurt you too much, did he?" She placed a hand on Mikey's chest as he timidly opens his baby blue eyes. "For giant turtles you are quite cute, even you T312." She adds looking me straight in the eyes. This is the first time I've seen an actual woman in person, we've seen them on TV and Father has told us about them but we have not got to meet one, even in this nightmare place, she is the first.

In my quiet voice I add, "M-My names Donatello, he's Michelangelo." I point towards my still shaking brother, "What's your name?"

"Verity, but everyone calls me Dr Ginger. Nice to meet you Donatello."

* * *

 **The scientist don't call the turtles by there names, they call them their experiment number they have on their wrist bands. So here are their experiment names:**

 **Master Splinter- R012**

 **Leonardo- T112**

 **Raphael- T212**

 **Donatello- T312**

 **Michelangelo- T412**

 **Hope that helps and next chapter we get to meet April O'Neil!**


	8. Chapter 8- Meet April O'Neil

**Sorry this chapter took long than expected. Unfortunately, the next chapter will take even longer because tomorrow I have to go have surgery :(.**

 **I do not own TMNT but Jade is my OC!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Meet April O'Neil

Jade POV

New York City. The place I've always wanted to visit. I peered out of the cab window, trying to take in the sight. The stone buildings towered high above me, the streets were all crowded with the citizens going about their everyday lives.

A slight movement against my side brought my eyes to the tiny turtle curled up next to me, Tekeshi trapped against his chest. Carefully I wrapped my arm around him to pull him closer. After what happened a few days ago, the young turtle freaks out whenever I am not in his sight.

* * *

 _I sloughed back in my chair, letting out an angry sigh. I had spent the morning hiding in my room, not on purpose, it just happens to be the best room to work in. So far I have brought the plane tickets and arranged for us to stay with an old friend of mine in his apartment. But there was one thing I still had to do- figure out how to get a mutant turtle through security. It was really starting to stress me out._

 _Talking about Leo, I wonder what is he up to? I haven't heard from him since I came in here._

 _Convincing myself that it was time for a break, I left my bedroom and went on a hunt for the 4-year-old._

 _First I checked his room. Empty._

 _Then the bathroom. Also empty._

 _Kitchen, garden, main room. All empty._

 _I took a deep breath, slowly letting it back out through slightly parted lips. A clear mind is what I need right now. Keep the panic at bay._

 _That's when I heard it. A meagre whimper from the sofa, under it to be precise. Like a ghost, I tiptoed over and peered under the sofa. Underneath and hidden in the dark was the missing turtle. He was lying on his side, curled up tight in a ball with the stuffed bear squished to his chest._

 _I lay there for a few minutes waiting for the child to notice my presence. He didn't look but the way he curled up smaller and buried his face in Takashi's head suggested that he felt my eyes on him. With a little wiggling, I managed to drag the turtle out from under the sofa. At the unexpected movement, Leo snapped his blue eyes open and tried to fight back._

" _Hey, hey, hey, it's okay junior buddy, it's only me."_

 _At my familiar voice, the child flew the rest of the way into my arms. His small body violently shaking. Through the small sniffles he breathed out, "I-I t-t-thought you h-had l-left m-m-me."_

 _I was able to sooth the child by strolling around the house with him in my arms. From what I could see it was not the walk that cheered the turtle up but the physical contact (and maybe some space heroes)._

* * *

The black hoodie and new jeans, white socks and blue trainers kept his green skin concealed. The clothing also protected him from the chilly early morning breeze.

A familiar red brick building came into view as the cab rounded a corner. It had a small shop on the ground floor, the wide sign above it read _Second Time About_. Sitting on the front door steps (still in their PJs) was a 5-year-old girl and her father. As soon as the young girl spotted the vehicle, she flew off the steps. Her father catching was the only thing stopping her from ramming into me as I slipped out the back seat, the still sleeping turtle resting on my hip.

"Hello Kirby, it's good to see you again face to face." I greeted my old friend and his daughter, "Wow April, you've gotten so big! I remember when you were just a baby." I gave the red-haired girl a big, one armed hug.

Unfortunately, when April returned my hug she accidently hit Leo causing him to stir and as Kirby lead us to their living room, he became more and more aware of his surroundings. His small body twisting in my arms, trying to see everything around us.

I placed Leo on the blue sofa and allowed April to tackle hug him. The minute April hugged him, his small body tensed up in surprise. He searched me out with his cobalt eyes, seeking my protection. To give him some comfort, I placed my hand on his hooded head, gently plying the girl off him.

"Meet April O'Neil." I gestured to the waving girl, "April this is Leonardo, Leo for short."

"Hi, Nice to meet you Leo." April offered her hand for a handshake this time instead of a hug. Leo gladly accepted it and shook back with his own little greeting.

The two children continued to talk. Occasionally April would ask Leo about his physical appearance or about his family and how he came to be but unlike back in England, he was happy to answer them.

With one more glance at the chattering children, I followed Kirby into the kitchen. He was already sitting down with two cups of tea on the table when I entered. I sat in the uncomfortable chair next to him, drinking some of the hot liquid from the offered mug.

"Are you going to explain why the child you brought with you has green skin and three fingers? Because as a scientist that is physical impossible for humans to have those features without altering the DNA which would be incredibly complicated."

I playfully rolled my eyes at his explanation. Scientists, why can't they open their eyes to the unusual and weird world?

"Leo's a mutant turtle, not human, which is why is skin is green. He also has a shell but at the moment it's hidden by the clothes." When I video chatted to Mr. O'Neil a few days ago, I could not explain everything to him, I feared that it was too unsafe. I continued to tell my old friend everything I knew about Leonardo and his family. From how I found him to discovering that he came from New York.

After I finished my much longer then it was supposed to be story (I had to keep going back to help the scientist understand), a blonde haired women popped her head through the kitchen door, "I'm off to my friends. See you tonight honey." Kirby got up and gave his wife a good-bye kiss.

Feeling slightly offended at not getting a hello, I watched from the door frame as Mrs O'Neil disappeared out the front door. I glanced over to the now fully naked turtle only to find his young face reflecting the same confusion as my own. How does someone not notice two extra people in their house and that one of them has green skin?

I rolled out the map of NYC, that I had brought from the airport, on the living room floor. Leo bounced of the sofa to join me on the floor while Kirby joined his daughter.

Let the hunt begin!


	9. Chapter 9- Where to next explorers?

**I do not own TMNT, Jade is my OC!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Where to next explorers?

Jade POV

You would think that after 6 hours of brain storming and planning, we would have something a little more advanced. Not something like this. Exploring the south of Manhattan, near the statue of Liberty, trying to find any hints to where Leo escaped from. Defiantly a 6 hours plan.

"Where to next explorers?" I playfully ask the two kids sharing the map. Even though neither of them properly understood the map, they both insisted on carrying it, making them the navigators.

"That way! The same way that the red cars just went." Leo lifted his free arm to point down the street on our left. His oversized black hoodie loosely hanging off the end of his hand, "Let's go team!"

I grabbed the pointing hand to not lose him in the busier crowd. Out the corner of my eye I could see Mr O'Neil do the same with his daughter. For extra precautions, I yanked the black hood further over the turtles head, causing Leo to shriek as his vision is obscured for a few seconds.

This new street had a lot more people than the last few we walk down. In fact, it was so busy we had to force April and Leo to put the map away so that they didn't walk into anyone or anything. Leonardo started an argument stating that he is the leader so he has to hold the map but in a stern voice I got him to give the map to Kirby.

As we walk down the street I spot my junior buddy trying to look anywhere but at me or the O'Neil's. He had his arms crossed (the best he can with me holding his hand) and a small pout on his face yet his body kept inching closer and closer to me. With a small shake of my hand, I freed it from the small hand and gently but securely wrapped one of my arms around his shell and the other under his shell, lifting him off the ground.

After walking for 10 minutes with no luck, we reached the docks. Not much was at the docks. Several large, metal containers were stacked up creating a maze. With very few options, I turned to look at my friend and his daughter, "So I guess this is the end of today's search. Anyone else getting peckish? I know I am, all this walking has made me hungry." As if it was agreeing with me, my stomach gave out a loud growl. The turtle in my arms giggled as he felt the vibrations from my stomach against his knee.

"There's an Antonio Pizzeria not far from here but if that full or if you would prefer something other than pizza, there is a noodle shop a little further away." Mr O'Neil informed me.

"Can we have pizza please?" Leo asked the man, who in return gave a nod of approval.

I settled the turtle back on his own two feet and Mr O'Neil gave him back the map. "Lead the way little leader Leo."

The careless human beings brushed past me, grumbling at being touched. The gentle midday breeze whipping my blonde ponytail behind me. I smoothly guided the turtle around a person who was just as caught up in their own world as he was. Unfortunately, having all my attention on Leo, I forgot about myself and crashed straight into a woman walking past.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up." I reached out my hand to the fallen woman but it was ignored. I followed the woman's eyesight and when I saw what she was so focused on I almost had a heart attack. Sitting there on the gravely ground, the woman was staring straight past me and towards Leo! And to top it all off, the look of surprise and curiosity of her face suggested that she had seen his skin!

I quickly sidestepped to completely block the mutant turtle from the woman's view. She immediately looked up at me. My attempt to give a friendly smile didn't quite work and ended up looking strained. Second attempt. I reached out my hand again and asked, "Need a hand?" This time she returned the smile and took my helping hand. With a small tug, she was back on her feet, wiping the dirt off her white coat.

"Sorry about bumping into you. I have to get to work early so that I could help the tu-kids, yer… the kids that live next to the… uhhh… lab I work in." The woman tried to explain while attempting to show her point by waving her arms around, "They're in a bit of a… mess at the moment so I'm trying to help them in their… situation." She gave me a 'are you buying this' smile.

"Apology accepted." I only just managed to keep the laughter from escaping, "To be honest I wasn't paying all that much attention to where I was going either. My names Jade."

"Nice to meet you Jade, you can call me Dr Ginger." We shook each other's hands before she moved round me, "It's also nice to meet you three." She gave a small wave and smile towards Kirby, April and Leo who look away from what looked like a silly face competition. Even though the goodbye was aimed at all of them, I could tell that Dr Ginger was mainly focusing it towards my junior buddy. "I should really get to work… bye!" The woman (her red hair only a few shades lighter than the O'Neil's) sprinted away.

"Can we go get pizza now?" A childish voice asked, "April and her dad have already gone, see?" His small hand grabbed my arm and pointed down the street. Sure enough, weaving past people, was Kirby and his daughter. It looked like April had stolen the map from Leo and was dragging her father to the building with a large sign on top reading 'Antonio's Pizza-Rama'. In one swift movement, I scooped up the child and jogged to catch up with tiny family.

* * *

? POV

I watched as the blue dot blinked in a rhythmic pattern. The electronic map was the only source of light in my dark lab, no windows and the only door was securely locked. I slid my fingers along the screen, slowly zooming in on the blinking blue dot.

"So, the freak has found his way back to New York. No matter, he won't be going any further…"

* * *

 **Any ideas who the unknown enemy is? Tell me in the reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Is that a church?

**I do not own TMNT**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Is that a church?**

 **No POV**

The bell dinged as the restaurants door opened allowing two grownups and two children to wonder through. The oldest of the four walked up to the counter and placed their pizza order while the young woman lead the children over to the vacant table in the corner.

April unrolled the map on the table. As the group looked over the map, Jade spotted that April and Leo both had unnaturally serious expressions, especially for their ages.

"OK… so we are here" Jade pointed to a spot on the map, "and we have walked down here and here." The figure slid across the map, "Kirby, any ideas where to go next?"

The middle-aged man walked up to the table, placing the pizza on the table. Kirby studied the map for a few seconds before replying, "What about this area, near China town?" He drew an invisible circle on the map with his figure, "I've heard that a lot of scientists work in that area. They could be the people in white coats Leonardo remembered this morning."

While they were trying to figure out the plan, Leo got a glimpse of Mr O'Neil's lab coat which lead to him remembering some people in long, white coats.

Leo reached across the table to steal a slice of pepperoni pizza. He leaned back in his chair and munched on his slice while the others did the same.

"Hey Leo, what are your brothers like?" April asked with her mouth half full of pizza. Her father sent her a warning glare. April did a big, over dramatic gulp.

Leo froze mid bite, totally not expecting a question like that. He slowly turned to look at the red haired girl sitting next to him, pizza hanging out his mouth, "Well… first deres Raph. He has a temper and can be quite rude but he can also be really gentle and protective when he wants to be. The deres Donnie. Donnie is de smartest person or turtle I know, sometimes he knows more than fader. But don't get him mad because he can have a temper like Raphs." Leo took a another bite out of his pizza, chewed and swallowed before he continued, "De youngest is Mikey. He has more energy den the rest of us combined, well... that's what Master Splinter said. Mikey is really fun to play with and he has a brilliant imagination." He shoved the last piece of pizza in his mouth after he finished his explanations. A very big and fond smile on his face, " Dat is why we have to save them. Day are the best broders EVER!"

"I don't have any brothers or sisters." April exclaimed, pronouncing her th's properly, "But it sounds cool!"

The last few slices of pizza were speedily eaten by the small group before they left to continue their search.

* * *

 **Foot soldiers POV**

This is the spot Master told us to come to. His orders were brief but specific: Capture the escaped turtle. I peered over the edge of the rooftop we were hiding on, only to see the same sight as before. Several people scurried around the street, not acknowledging that they are being watched. Being out in daylight is risky but Master Shredder was addiment that the mutant is here and the soon we capture him, the sooner Master gets off our backs.

"Sir, we've spotted the mutant turtle." A fellow ninja called to me. I stole his binoculars and looked to where he was pointing. A blonde woman, a red haired man, a young red haired girl and...

… and a mysterious child, completely hidden in oversized clothing!

The mutant!

It had to be. No normal person would put that much clothing on a human child, even in NYC. The mutant stood out like a sore thumb among all the barely dressed New Yorkers.

I watched as the group exited the Pizza-rama and walked down the street. With one hand still holding the binoculars, I gestures for my team to follow along the rooftops.

* * *

 **April POV**

I have a weird feeling and it's making my head feel fuzzy. I don't like it. I think something bad is going to happen, really, really bad. Why does my head have to hurt?

"You ok April?" I looked up to see my dad watching me with concern.

"I'm fine daddy, I just have a small headache." I replied, placing the hand that's not being held on my head.

"Masder Splinter gives me green tea when my head hurts." Leo told me while wrapping his arms around my chest, "Have a hug to make you feel better!" I slipped my hand out of my dad's and returned the hug. I am not one of the shorty's in school but compared to Leo (even with a year age difference) I feel quite short because I'm only just taller than him.

"Thanks Leo, I feel better already!" After a quick squeeze, I released Leo and took daddy's hand again. I know I told them that my heads feeling better but it's not, I think it's got worse. Whatever is going to happen it's going to be super bad! I hope I'm wrong!

* * *

 **No POV**

"Any memories or anything you recognise yet?" Jade asked for the fifth time since they stopped for pizza.

"No" And the same simple answer from the reptile.

The two had been exploring more of Manhattan for the past hour. After Kirby discovered Aprils headache, he thought it would be best if he took her home, leaving the young woman and turtle to continue on their own. And in that hour, they are still at square one.

Another street. Another no.

Another street. Another no.

Another street. Another no.

Another street. And a yes.

"Yes?" Jade spun the small child around to face her, making them lock eyes, "You recognise this street? Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, w-well not the whole street, just dat building." Leo pointed to a building across the road. The building was quite tall like all the other buildings in the city but compared to the other building on the street, this one looked much more fancy. There was a purple and blue glass triangle on the roof with a clock in the centre. There were also several things that looked like large spikes around the edge of the roof. The tall, grand windows made this building stand out even more.

"Is that a church?" Jade asked no one in particular. Leo gave a small shrug and attempted to get closer to the church building but got yanked back before he could get too far. "Watch the road, you could get hit by a car!" Jade warned the turtle as they managed to safely cross, hand in hand.

Once they reached the path safety, Jade asked "So... what is your memory of this place, could this be where your family are being kept?"

The turtle looked down at his feet, digging his hidden toes into the concrete, "I-I-I don't know, d-d-dis place, I-I just have dis f-feeling dat I have been here b-before..." He stammered, "I-I'm sorry..."

Jade moved herself to kneel in front of the child. With a gentle hand, she lifted the turtles chin, "Nothing to be sorry for."

The reptile and human shared a small smile, "Come on junior buddy, let's go home. Maybe you'll remember after a rest, it has been a long day."

* * *

 _Why is everything so fuzzy? I rubbed my eyes and blinked until the room around me came in to focus. The bright light is giving a headache. I'm in one of those rooms again, the white walled and floored room where they strap us down and do stuff to us. I rested my arm across my eyes to block the blinding light._

 _WAIT A MINUTE!_

 _My arms are free. In a flash, I bolt upright. The leather straps that normally keep me tied to the table are loosely done up which must be why my hands are free. The ankle straps were tightly done up, they were so tight, they were making my feet tingle but it looks easy enough to undo. I think._

 _OK...not as easy as I thought but at least I'm free._

 _In one swift movement, I was off the table and out the door. I need to find my brothers and father. Not sure how because all these corridors and rooms look the same. I kept searching. This might be our chance to live the life we used to have. The one before we were discovered and captured._

 _This door looked different so, I opened it. This room is stunning! Most of the floor was made of water with simple glass covering it as well as some rocks along the edge of the room. The parts of the floor that was not glass, looked like it was made of something like black stone. At the end of the room was a raised-up section with a sort of throne. Standing either side of the chair, was two figures dressed in black._

 _Oh no!_

 _I slowly crept backwards, keeping in mind everything father has told me about stealth. When I got back through the door, I put my hands on it ready to close it again. Seconds before I could, the two ninjas simultaneously spun round and spotted me. I gulped and slid the door closed._

 _I ran._

 _I was 100% certain that the baddies were following. And I was proven right when a huge weight landed on my shell, causing me to faceplant the white floor. Using my size to my advantage, I twisted my body and kicked the man in his sensitive area. He released me and dropped his weapon: a katana. As I got myself back on my feet, I grasped the hilt of the sword, lifting it up with me. It was almost the same size as me. But you never know when it might come in handy._

 _I ran. Down several flights of stairs. Down several corridors. Through different doors. Through a final set of double doors. Outside at last. The fresh air was heavenly after being stuck inside for so long but I could not stand around to enjoy it. I guess the other ninja went to get help because there are now more of them running towards the doors I just came through. Down the steps and off down the street. I decided to have a quick glance back. The baddies still followed but what really scare me was the hidden black figures on the roof of the building, a clock with purple and blue stained glass behind them._

* * *

 **Leo POV**

I bolted upright. My breathing coming in small pants. It had just been a dream...no, a memory. That building, the one that looks like church with the clock, I knew it was familiar. It's where we were being held, where my family are waiting for me.

I took a few deep breaths as my heart rate died down. With new excitement, I throw the blanket off of me and ran to the door. I was glad to see April still fast asleep in her bed. She looks more comfy than I was on the air bed Mr O'Neil set up for me. Nonetheless, it's still better then sleeping on cold, hard stone.

My hand hovered over the doorknob. My heart was telling me to open the door and go tell Jade the good news. However, my brain was telling me that Jade has already done too much for me. I lowered my hand and went to makeshift bed. I moved the thick blanket to find my teddy bear. Tekeshi had come with us to the city.

I placed my forehead against the bears, "What should I Tekeshi? I know Jade wants to help but she doesn't know dem and I only just met April and her dad." With a sigh, I placed the bear on my pillow and as I did so, I caught a glimpse of the yellow band on my right wrist. I completely forgot about it.

The men in white coats but one on each of us when they first captured us. They never took them off and barely looked at them.

I know what I have to do. The excitement was replaced with determination and my face showed just how serious I am about this. Stealthily, I tiptoed to the living room window and with shaky arms, the widow opened. It took a while but I eventually managed to climb out the window into the chill night. The metal fire escaped froze my bare limbs though it is nothing compared to what I am about to do.

"For my family" I told myself and ran in the direction I had come from that afternoon.

* * *

 **Foot soldiers POV**

"Perfect..."

I signalled my team to follow my lead as I disappeared into the night.

"Now the missing freak is ours!"


	11. Chapter 11- GiGi?

**I do not own TMNT and Jade and Ginger are my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 11- GiGi?

Verity POV

GO! GO! GO! Why did my alarm not go off? I set it up ready and everything and now I'm going to be late. Why are keys so fiddly? Ok, now the apartment is locked, time to go.

I sprinted down the steps and out of the lobby doors, trying not to bash into the old lady that lives next door, who happened to be carrying her bags in. No time to stop and help. Down the street. Moments like this I'm glad I did lots of running in high school, it makes it so much easier.

For the last few days I've been arriving at work early so that I could be there before everyone else. The reason I have been doing this is because I need to help that small mutant family. _Every_ single day _,_ one or more of them are taken to be tested or experimented on. It horrible. Especially seeing that the turtles are only children. It's heart-breaking. And to top it all off, my boss, Baxter Stockman, only gives them the leftovers from our food, which is not much and its normally stale or flavorless. I've taken it upon myself to give the family some nice food. It's the best I can do.

Only a few more bloc-OW!

Maybe getting lost in thoughts is not a good thing when walking in a crowd.

At least I'm not injured, just a little sore. I looked up from where I sat on the ground. Someone caught my eye. He was one of the children (maybe the youngest) but his skin looked green, even with the shadows his hood created. His wide, cobalt eyes staring back at me with as much surprise as I was feeling.

But it couldn't be, could it? Mikey did mention something about having a third brother who the scientists took but never returned. But this couldn't be him, right?

Suddenly a pair of legs cut of my view of the green child, "Need a hand?" the woman I bumped into asked while offering me her hand. I returned her strained smile and took the hand. With a small tug, I was back on my feet and wiping the filth off my brand new, pristine white lab coat.

Time for an apology and an explanation, "Sorry about bumping into you. I have to get to work early so that I could help the tu-kids, yer… the kids that live next to the… uhhh… lab I work in." Ok so I may not be the best liar but I can't risk telling her the truth, I would surly lose my job and then how am I supposed to help the mutants. My weird hand gestures are probably making it worse, "They're in a bit of a… mess at the moment so I'm trying to help them in their… situation." I gave her the best smile I could, hoping that she buys it.

"Apology accepted." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she said that, "To be honest I wasn't paying all that much attention to where I was going either. My names Jade."

I extended my hand, "Nice to meet you Jade, you can call me Dr Ginger." We shook hands and then I remembered the green child I saw Jade blocked my view. I slid past her before she could stop me, "It's also nice to meet you three." The man and two children looked away from their silly faces game as I gave them a wave and small smile. I aimed it at all three of them but I couldn't help that my eyes kept trailing back to the small child in the black hoody and jeans.

Enough talking, I need to get to the other mutant turtles and their rat father, "I should really get to work… bye!" I dashed away from them before they could reply and ran through the crowd for the last few blocks.

The large church like doors were a welcoming sight but the fact they were already open, terrified me. Someone else was already here which means I won't be able to feed the mutant family today.

"Hey Ginger!" One of my fellow colleagues walked out one of the side doors. It was none other than my annoying lab partner, Dr Chaplin. Luck really is not on my side today.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Chaplin? Spilt more of your precious coffee?" I said the last part with a slight tease and a smirk.

"Of course not! Dr Stockman phoned me earlier to say that he will not be in today. Something about a big project which he has to finish. He wanted me to take care of the mutants today but my brains are too superior for that type of work. That is why you are responsible for the freaks today, understand."

Maybe luck is on my side.

"I understand Chaplin." As I said that, I really struggled to keep the eagerness from showing. This could be my chance to help the mutant family escape! Now all I need to figure is how. Would simply unlocking the door and letting them walk out work or is that too risky? What about those ninjas I see sometime floating around the corridors, they had to be here for a reason right? Well, the giant rat said he was a ninja master, maybe he could sneak past them? But what about the turtles, there is no way they are stealthy enough to sneak past well trained ninja… I think they are well trained. Then how are they going to get out of this building, after all, they can't be seen.

For now, let's just give them some food.

After checking that the food I had brought from home was still edible, I strode through the secure doors at the end of the white corridor, opening the metal doors with my personal pass. Not all the scientist had one, only the higher ranked scientists do. The doors slid open to reveal a set of descending, stone stairs, the only way in and out of the holding cells. Down in the cells it is cold and damp (even in the summer) and the sounds from the floor above echo through the floorboards making it seem like ghosts live down here. The only light came from half dead bulbs flickering along the ceiling.

"Who wants food?" I quietly shouted, the stone walls bouncing my voice around.

"Food?" A small head popped out of the pile of turtles and rat. His baby blue eyes tiredly searched around until he spotted me, "GIGI!" He flew out of the pile (falling over his brother) and slammed into the bared door, chanting "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

"Calm yourself my son." Master Splinter placed his hand on Mikey's bold head, "Thank you Verity, this is very generous of you."

I pulled out the greasy box of pizza form my brown satchel and slid it between the bars. Immediately, three hungry children devoured most of the peperoni pizza, "It's really nothing Splinter, I'm just glad I can help." I turned from the ninja master to the freckled turtle who had his face covered in tomato sauce and about 3 slices in his mouth at once, "GiGi? Where did that come from?"

The shortest turtle swallowed and let out a very loud burp.

"Michelangelo."

"Sorry papa." Mikey gave his innocent smile to his father before looking at his new human friend, "GiGi is my new nickname for you. You like it?"

"I love it." I kissed my middle and index figure and place them on Mikey's cheek, passing it along. I wish I could get in the cage but only Dr Stockman has the master key so he is the only one capable of letting them in or out. When I do try to free the mutant family, I'll have to keep that in mind.

"Miss, d-do you have any water…" A shy voice asked, intelligent brown eyes avoiding contact.

I smiled at his shyness, it made him look like normal child. A child that is not trapped behind bars and constantly having needles stabbed in him.

I pulled three water bottles out my bag. All three bottles were quickly chugged down. Donatello left some of his drink and gave it to Splinter, insisting that he had drunk enough.

Donatello was the one to introduce me to his family. When I first met them and calmed Mikey down, those ninjas came back with Stockman to put them back in their cell. After they all left, I snuck down and that's when Donnie told his family about me. They told me how they were captured and about their missing brother, Leo. Unfortunately, I was just as clueless on where their brother is as they were.

I heard metal sliding against stone. Out of pure instinct, I grabbed the empty bottles and shoved them in my bag. The turtles slipped behind their father. Splinter rose to a protective stance as we all waited anxiously for him to reach us.

The footsteps slowed to a stop beside me, "I hope you fed them well Ginger. It might be the last meal they have."

"What are you talking about Chaplin? We need them alive for the tests and last time I checked, you have to eat to stay alive." I heard a quiet 'It's true' from behind master Splinter but they were too quiet to make out who said it (though it was most likely Donnie).

"I said _might_ Ginger! Stockman believes it is time to move on to phase 2 of this experiment."

"Wait you don't mean… NO! Some of that stuff could _kill_ them and their only little kids! _KIDS_!" I need to calm down, getting in an argument could make things worse, "Do you really want that on your conscience? The fact that you were responsible for killing innocent kids."

"It's all part of my job Ginger and if you can't handle it why don't you leave?" Dr Chaplin gave me an unfriendly smile.

I wasn't going to leave and I defiantly was not going to fail. Verity does not fail.

* * *

No POV

Dr Chaplin clicked his fingers and started to shout out his orders to the ninja behind him, "Take all three of the mutant turtles and try not to damage them too bad, we need them as physically healthy as they can be, even a little scratch could ruin the test. Leave experiment R012, he is of no use to us at the moment."

The ninjas moved forward, the red-haired man opening the door with Dr Stockman's master key allowing the struggle to begin. Splinter backed his sons into a far corner as the ninjas advanced. The ninja master did a swift round house kick, knocking several of the ninjas down like dominos. One of the more bulkier ninjas jumped in the air and shot some of the tranquil darks, none hitting the rat. However, one of them found its way in to the unlucky turtle's flesh as he tried to grab the half-eaten piece of pizza just out of his arms reach. In seconds Michelangelo was out cold.

"Don't hit the turtles!" Chaplin yelled with a warning tone.

"MIKEY!" Two childish voices shrieked in unison. Raph and Donnie grabbed their unconscious brother and pulled him back behind the safety of their father. Donnie plucked the dark out of Mikey's arm and with great accuracy, threw it straight at a ninja Splinter was fighting. The ninja shrieked in pain as the point penetrated his eye.

Master Splinter took the opportunity to hit the injured man's pressure point, knocking him out cold. Reinforcements slid through the entrance and succeeded in tackling Splinter to the ground.

At that point Dr Ginger snapped out of her thoughts and ran in to try and help get the ninjas of the rat mutant. She was easily pulled back and held by the bulky ninja.

"Get her out of here." Chaplin ordered. The ninja bowed and carried the female out of the building where he left her on the cold ground. Before he left her, he snatched the scientists access pass and ripped it to shreds.

Meanwhile, Splinter was struggling against the weight of the men on top of him and the tranquil darts now sticking out of his body. Raphael took his fallen fathers protective position in front of his remaining brothers. Any ninja that came near him got a punch or kick to the face or private area. The number of ninjas was too great for the young child to fend off.

Eventually, one of the shorter ninjas managed to get a good grip on Raph's arm and with the help of one of the others, he maneuvered a struggling Raph out of the cell.

"RAPH!" A terrified turtle screamed as he tried to keep his last brother close. The black clothed men swarmed around him like bees, pulling and prodding at his sore arms. Still he refused to release his unconscious brother.

After several minutes of this, Donnie's arms were shaking and sweating so bad he couldn't keep his grip on his brother any longer. In one tug Mikey slipped from Donatello's protective embrace. The last turtle couldn't stop the streams as they ran down his face.


	12. Chapter 12- Phase 2 (Part 1)

**Hey guys, sorry about the long delay, I had lots of homework over the summer and couldn't find time to write. Happy Late Mutation Day!**

 **Anyway here is chapter 12!**

 **I do not own TMNT, Jade is my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Phase 2 (Part 1)

Jade POV

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. Without opening my eyes, I rolled over and turned the buzzing off. The long search yesterday was causing almost every muscle in my body to ache as I pulled myself off the sofa I slept on last night. I stretched trying to rid my body of the soreness.

"April, breakfast is ready." A female voice shouted from the kitchen followed by the smell of eggs and bacon. Within seconds a blur of yellow and orange dashed through the living room into the kitchen. I followed at a slower pace.

The instant I opened the door, the humid air hit my exposed skin. Sitting at the table was a half-asleep scientist and a wide-awake April. Standing next to the table (and serving breakfast) was Mrs O'Neil. Her blonde hair neatly brushed.

"Morning everyone!"

"Morning Jade!" The small family replied.

Mrs O'Neil slid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and I started to eat. The woman sat on the seat next to me while she ate her own breakfast, "Jade, I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted yesterday. It was rude. I'm just not all that good with new people so I try to ignore them."

"It's ok Mrs O'Neil, truthfully if two strangers just appeared in my house I would be a little freaked out as well." We shared a friendly smile and returned to eating in silence occasionally listening to April telling us about her dream last night.

"April, do you want to go wake up Leo. We can't have him missing breakfast now can we." I asked when the 5-year-old finished her tale.

The child just gave me a confused look, "But he's already up."

Now it was my turn to be confused, "What do you mean? You were the first to come out of your room, I was watching."

"He was not in bed when I woke up." That sent dead through my body. I dashed from the table to the girl's room. True to her word, the bed was empty.

* * *

Mikey POV

They left us here all night. The meanies. They strapped me down to this metal table and left. Donnie's strapped to a chair near me and Raphie's on a wooden table on the other side of the room. There is a see-through tube near him but I don't know what it's for.

Raphie spent all night try to get free but fell asleep not long ago. I think it was from exhaustion. Donnie was sad about us being taken and cried himself to sleep. I don't like my family being sad. At least I think it's the morning, there are no windows in this room, only white walls and floors. One good thing about living in the sewers is that you develop cool natural clocks.

Ok it must be morning those people in white coats are back and… they're doing something with that tube. This is scary. GiGi said that what they're doing with us could… um… kill us. Now I'm _really_ scared!

The quiet is horrible, I'm the talkative kid, I love to talk but right now I can't bring myself to make a joke or to tease Raphie. This place to cruel and all I want to do is leave and return to the sewers with _all_ of my family, "I wish Leo was here…" I whisper to myself.

"Bring it in." One of the meanies shouted out the open door, "Place him over in that corner."

In came two ninjas carrying something between them. LEO! They have my brother! "LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LE-" Someone shoved a mask over my beak and held it there tight. I tried to shake it off by moving my head as much as I could but another meanie got a grip on my head and held me still as I breathed in the gas now entering the mask. I felt a strap being slipped over my head, the meanies finally releasing their hold on me.

My eyes started to get heavy. Drowsily I let my eyes follow my oldest brother as they dragged him across the room before I got too sleepy to stay awake.

* * *

Jade POV

We searched every room of the apartment and every hide-hole April knew of. When our search came to nothing, we checked the antic shop below. Nothing.

"Jade, you're my friend and I would love to help you search but I have to get April to school. You know how important education is." Mr O'Neil told me after we searched the whole building twice. "We can keep an eye out for him while we're gone if that makes you feel better."

"But daddy, I wanna stay and look for Leo. He's my new friend."

"I know he is honey but school is more important."

"Thanks for the help you two and I do wish you could stay to help but I understand." I told the child and Kirby, "I found Leonardo and brought him here, he's my responsibility. At least until we find his family."

I gave them both a quick hug before we went different directions: April and Kirby headed to school and I headed the direction we went yesterday to see if Leo went back to that church. Mrs O'Neil had left for work straight after breakfast.

It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. It took me double the amount of time to get arrive at the church then it did yesterday. All the people made it hard to spot the small 4-year-old, who was also being trained as a ninja.

When I finally arrived, I still had not found the young mutant. However, I did recognise a familiar face in the crowd.

* * *

Mikey POV

STOP! STOP! THAT TICKLES!

I can still feel the mask secured over my beak but it no longer has any sleeping gas in. There is something cold moving my plastron, it tickles! My laughter is stopped by the mask which limits my mouth movement. Through the laughter I force my eyes open so that I could see what's tickling me.

The first thing I see are those meanies in the white coat. They seem to be doing something on my plastron. I have to lift my head to see past the mask. On my plastron there are several black lines, markings and some words that I can't read. I continue to watch as they do more lines with a black marker and just like that this situation is no longer funny even with the marker tickling my front.

The meanies must have heard me whimper because they both looked at me. I tried to retract my head into my shell but found it impossible with the mask on.

"Dr Stockman, experiment T412 has awoken, do you want use to start phase 2?" One of the men talked in to a black rectangle, I think Donnie called it a walkie talkie.

" _No, let me talk to them first._ " The voice on the other end replied, " _Master Shredder wishes to watch the freaks suffer."_

Now I'm _SUPER_ scared!

I cannot help the tears falling from my eyes as they search the room. I spot Leo now slumped inside of the see-through tube, eyes still closed but I am relieved to see his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Raph and Donnie are still in the exact same position of earlier but at least they are both awake now and both look just as afraid as I feel. The Scientists left, closing the door behind them.

The first noise in the silent room was Raphael shouting, "Leo you idiot, WAKE UP!"Leo stirred but didn't fully wake up, "WAKE UP!"

"Raphie calm down."

"Raphie, from the looks of it Leo was drugged with something before they brought him back." Donnie tried to reason with Raph, "Shouting might just make the scientist came back sooner."

"I'm scared bros." I whimpered, my words barely audible with the mask.

"Don't worry Mikey, daddy will save us." Donnie attempted to comfort me. It didn't work.

"Issss … k… ikey…" A slurred voice came from inside the tube. Looking over, I saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes watching us through the glass.

I wanted to call out to my oldest brother but before I could, someone else spoke and had us all shrinking away, "It is fitting that the fourth has awoke to watch your suffering. All you will demise slow and painfully. Stockman, start phase 2."

* * *

 **To tmntsurviver- Really? What a strange coincidence!**

 **And thanks to everyone else that has followed, favorite or reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13- Phase 2 (part 2)

**Super quick update this time!**

 **I do not own TMNT and Jade and Ginger are my OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13- Phase 2 (part 2)

Leo POV

The first thing I felt was something cold pressed against my side. There are voices. Muffled voices like there something blocking the sound. Slowly I blinked my eyes open. Through some sort of glass barrier, I can see my younger brother, their faces telling me everything I need to know, "Issss…k…ikey…" I slur.

Three pairs of eyes stare at me. I only got out a small smile before a man covered from head to toe in metal came in, "It is fitting that the forth has awoken to watch your suffering. All you will demise slow and painfully. Stockman, start phase 2."

"Yes, Master Shredder."

The first thing Stockman did was place a mask on Raph and Donnie, similar to the one on Mikey. Then he attached a bunch of wires to Donnie. He moved over to my immediate younger brother and took several ropes from under the table, tied one end of each rope to each of Raphael's limbs. The other ends being tied to the ends of the table. The leather straps that originally held him down got removed. His last stop was to the computer set up next to the tube I'm trapped in. He typed something in which caused the machine to beep.

"All set Master Shredder. Just give me the word and phase 2 will begin."

"Do it Stockman."

* * *

Jade POV

Standing outside of the church was a red haired woman that I recognised, only this time she's wearing a turtle neck instead of a lab coat. I called out to her, "Ginger, is that you?"

She turned around to look at me, "Hey! I remember you, Jade, was it?" I nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for … my friend. He disappeared last night." I explain.

"Then _why_ haven't you told the police. That's serious."

"I can't!" I take a deep breath to calm down, "Look Ginger, it's complicated but I can _not_ go to the authorities."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just thinking. I sighed, today just keeps getting more and more interesting.

Gingers the one who broke the awkward silence, "The one that's missing, is that the mutant I saw."

"So, you did see him!" I accused the woman, "oh man, this is bad. I _really_ hope no one else saw through his disguise. This could be bad, very bad." I started to panic, all the worst-case scenarios running through my mind.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay, I didn't tell anyone, promise." My instincts told me that she was telling the truth but it didn't stop my rising panic, "By any chance that mutants name doesn't happen to be Leonardo, does it?" All I managed to give was a small nod with my panic turning to confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"I work for this scientist called Baxter Stockman-well I did, he sort of fired me. Dr Stockman is doing this huge project for this Saki guy but I never got to meet him. This is his place." Ginger motioned to the church behind us, "Saki found five mutants in the sewers while he was searching for brother. He got his ninjas to capture them and take them here. He saw the specialties these mutants had and got us to test the mutants to see if they are any use to him. We didn't get told anything else."

I stood there listening to everything that was said.

"What they made us to those kids is _wrong._ I tried to help but then this happened. They took my card and now I can't get in."

* * *

Leo POV

The buzzing died down and several lights started flashing. I felt something underneath me start up, the metal slab I sat on gradually vibrating more and more till it just stopped.

It all just stopped.

The lights, the vibrating, my brothers' voices, all movement in the room. It all just stopped and went silent.

That's when it all kicked off. Ice cold water arose from gaps in the metal below me. Like a flash, I braced my arms against the glass and pulled myself to my feet. The water rising every second making every part it touches tingle. The air in the cage gets colder and colder allowing me to see my own breath.

A ninja snuck into the room and whispered something into the shredders ear. Shredder announced, "I must leave to attend to another issue. Stockman complete the tests and do _not_ fail me!" With that said he left.

I scanned the room to see how my brothers are doing. Mikey seems to be perfectly unharmed, except for the scribbles on his plastron. Donnie and Raph, on the other hand, seem to be in their own situations. Donnie keeps twitching and the ropes attached to Raph keep getting tighter and tighter.

"Stockman, what are you d-doing to us?" I call out to the man.

Baxter let out chuckle, "Do you really want to know freak?" I nodded as he came over to the tube, "Well, I have always been smarter than everyone else in my class. I was building sophisticated machines before my classmates could wire a plug. They teased me for this, beating me up when they could. My family and teachers didn't see my potential, they all treated me like an idiot." He placed a hand on the misty glass, "Now thanks to you freaks I can be famous. No more being shoved around like a baby."

"If we were so important to you then why did Leo disappear for soooooooo long?" Mikey asked, still flat on his back.

"He didn't disappear." Stockman moved over to Donatello and fiddled with something behind the chair, "Due to Master Shredder having such tight security it would have been impossible to get what I needed done so gave them a distraction, you."

* * *

Jade POV

"If we can get to the turtles' father-Splinter, it would give us more of an advantage with him being a ninja master and his rat senses." Ginger explained. We had walked back to the O'Neil's house to come up with a plan, "Of course we will need to retrieve a key card first so that we can get through the door."

"How can we get one of them? Is it possible to steal someone's?"

"No, each card is specialised for each member." Ginger sighed.

 _Click_.

We spun round from where we sat on the sofa to see the front door opening. A hand was the first thing to come through the entry way, followed by a confused face. The man stood there blinking at us. I gave him a nice little wave and he came over to us.

I briefed the man on what I had found out and introduced him to Ginger, "So you believe he is in that church and the only way to save him and his family is by breaking in to a high security lab. And your friend here used to work there but got fired for trying to help the mutants. What have you gotten in to?" Mr O'Neil summed up.

"Pretty much."

Mr O'Neil looked thoughtful before disappearing into his bedroom. I shared a confused look with my new friend then looked back to where the man went. He re-emerged with a small card in his hand a few seconds later, "Will this help?"

"OMG! How did you get one of these?" Kirby handed the card to Ginger, "This is a key card for the labs. Only the people that work there get one. How? How?"

"Baxter Stockman asked me to be part of this new project he was doing so he sent me this. However, I refused his offer so that I could spent more time with my daughter and wife. He never asked for the key card back."

I got a glimpse of the card in Gingers hand. It looks like it could work, "Now we have a way in."

"Please can you leave me out of this plan of yours?" Kirby asked.

"Sure. Let's go save some mutants!"

* * *

 **Only 2 chapters left to go!**


	14. Chapter 14- I hope this works

Chapter 14- I hope this works

Jade POV

The ginger haired girl and I crept around the edge of the building, our backs scrapping against stone. We were no ninjas but at least we could try. Kirby had dug out an old lab coat of his for me to borrow. Then with a quick detour back to Gingers apartment for her to grab her own lab coat, we made our way to the church where the mutants were being kept.

I peered around the corner and saw no one out on the street, random citizen or scientist. Strange for New York but gladly accepted. Acting like normal human beings, my new friend and I walked up to the grand front doors. Ginger put her hand on my shoulder and I gratefully let her take the lead. After all she has been inside before. Casually we snuck inside.

Thanks to the setting sun, several of the workers had already left for the day which left only a few innocent people between us and the mutants. None of the workers gave any suspicion towards us as we made our way to the labs. Sitting at one of the desks was a man with dark red hair, not like April's or Ginger's. I guessed that this was the Chaplin guy Ginger described to me.

"So how are we going to steal his card?" I whispered to the other woman.

"No idea, he's normally gone home by now. He might have decided to stay because Dr Stockman put him in charge but that was yesterday surly he is back by now. Stockman would have wanted to watch phase 2..." Ginger mumbled.

"What about a distraction? Do you think that would work? One of us could distract him while the other swipes the master card." It was a long shot, but I had a small plan that could work if I get it just right.

Ginger closed her eyes in thought before she replied, "That could work."

"I'll distract him while you grab the card." I explained, "I just hope this works." I crouched down to the ground and prepared to dash forward.

"Here's a tip," Ginger cheerfully whispered, "Imagine that Chaplin is an evil fire breathing dragon that's chasing you. It will make you run faster. I guarantee it!"

"Thanks." I sarcastically replied while rolling my eyes, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It felt good to smile in such a tense situation, "I'll keep that in mind."

I turned my gaze back to Chaplin who seemed to be enjoying his steaming tea.

 _3_

I mentally started counting down.

 _2_

Ginger prepared herself.

 _1_

I leapt out of my crouched position and tore through the lab door.

* * *

Leo POV

"Me?" I asked the Baxter Stockman, "W-why me?"

Stockman sat on one of the office chairs that rested around the edge of the room, "I saw how much you tried to protect those other turtles when we first captured you. You would comfort them, care for them and reassure them that everything would be fine and that you would all be free soon." The sideways smile Baxter sent towards me, made me take a teeny step back, away from the glass, "Whenever my fellow scientists or I would take you away, you would never stop trying to break free, just like T212. Except your attempts were much more organized. That is why I deliberately left the straps loose and sent my pathetic colleagues away."

That makes sense, "You k-knew d-dat I would be a-a-able to e-escape f-f-" I had to stop talking due to my lips going numb from the freezing water pooling around my feet, "e-escape from t-t-those n-ninjas." I managed to quietly say.

"Yes, and it worked perfectly. Master Shredder was so busy trying to track you down that he played no attention to what was going on right under his very nose." Stockman took a slip from the plain white mug that I hadn't noticed was the desk he sat next to. He took several small sips before he put it back down and strode over to where my baby brother lay, "Your mutations are unique and extraordinary, unquestionably powerful. I can already tell that by the fact that T312 is still alive even after having so much electricity sent through his body."

"Donnie?" Mikey piped up from the examination table while twisting to get a glimpse of our brother. I looked the same way and Donnie really did not look comfortable, his entire body would not stop twitching and his eyes were scrunched up tightly.

No!

I remember that father told me and my brothers that we had to be careful with the wires that run into the TV or any other of those plastic cased wires because the electricity that runs through them is bad for us. Now that electricity is going through Donnie.

"P-p-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt h-h-him, p-p-please s-s-s-s-s-s-stop!" I stuttered, the slowly rising water was now up to my waist and I could no longer feel my lower half at all. I was surprised that my legs were keeping me standing, "p-p-p-p-please!" I had to try to get him to stop.

"Don't hurt Donnie!" Mikey loudly demanded from his position, "Donnie's a good brother!"

The scientist completely ignored our pleases, not even giving us a glance as we tried to save our brother. His stark white lab coat flapped around as he took it off and attentively draped it over the back of his wheelie chair. Due to the gust created by the movement of the lab coat, a black marker rolled across the desk. Baxter snatched it out of thin air the second it fell off the edge.

"I created phase 2 as a simple way of disposing of you freaks. For my plan to work, none of you- including that rat man- can survive." Stockman explained as he wondered over to the table Mikey was strapped to.

"Why?" I was glad Mikey asked that because now I cannot speak at all with all this shivering.

"I want to build my own mutants. Stronger and ten times more sophisticated then you simple turtles. My mutants will be able to stand large amounts of electricity, be able to have their limbs stretched and not feel a thing," Baxter Stockman motioned towards Raphael who was trying his best not to cry out in the pain that was evident on his face, "they will not be affected by extreme weather conditions or temperature. They will be invincible. Now I just need to discover how to build one."

I silently watched as Baxter added more black markings to my brothers already covered plastron. Mikey looked like he was terrified of what the man was doing to him. I spotted a tremble travel through Mikey as Stockman scribbled something on his lower reigns.

My body wouldn't stop shivering and the chilly water kept rising, just reaching the bottom of my chest. I wanted father more than ever. If he was here, he could free us and we could all go home as a family. But master Splinters not here. I'm the only one who can save my brothers. At least they can survive this, even if I don't.

* * *

Jade POV

Right now, I'm being chased through corridors, labs and offices by a mad scientist called Chaplin. Out the corner of my eye, I had spotted Ginger race over to Chaplin's desk and grabbed the master card. She should be down in the basement freeing Splinter before we both met up again to rescue the turtles.

Skidding around a corner, I spotted a small closet just a few meters from where I was. Taking rather large steps, I hid inside, pulling the door to so that no one could see me, but I could still see them. I took small, silent breaths even though my tired lungs wished for more oxygen.

I watched from my hiding place as Chaplin appeared at the end of the corridor. He looked in my direction but thankfully he didn't spot me, so he continued in the opposite direction.

Once I was certain that Chaplin had left, I tiptoed out of the closet and down the corridor. I looked left and right to see if there was anyone around. Not a soul in sight. While keeping an eye out for Chaplin, I casually strolled to the meeting point Ginger had chosen.

I found the meeting point surprisingly fast. It was a cramped, barely used lab that was near where Ginger believed phase 2 was happening. I softly closed the door behind me after I had snuck into the lab, making sure that it didn't make too much noise. When I spun round I found Ginger talking to a large brown and white rat. The two of them were kneeling on the white lino floor, leaning over a rather large floor plan that I guessed is of this place.

"Have you figured out exactly where the turtles are being kept?" I asked while I squatted on the other side of the map.

It surprised me when the rat, Splinter, answered instead of Verity, "My sons are in this lab." Splinter pointed to one of the larger squares on the piece of paper, "From here, we need to go down this corridor which happens to go straight past the entrance to the Shredders throne room, so it will be heavily guarded."

I glanced over at the ginger haired girl who agreed with everything Splinter said, "I put the master card back on Chaplin's desk, in the same position it was before I borrowed it. That should stop Dr Chaplin from getting suspicious."

"Doesn't Chaplin have to check on the prisoners?"

"Yes, but he won't do that for another few hours, so we should be out of here before he even realises that Splinter is free." Ginger answered, quickly glancing at me.

"At least that is one less thing we have to worry about."

"You got that right!" Ginger exclaimed, "I don't want two mad scientists after us."

Ginger took a pen from her lab coat pocket and marked on the map the best hiding spots. There were a few down the corridor but a majority were in other areas of the building. They could be used if we had to retreat. The lack of hiding spots in probably because of how close it is to the shredders throne room.

The three of us look at each other after we finished discussing the plan. Our eyes were hard, and our eyebrows knitted together. The scientist folded up the map and stuffed it into her pocket so that no one caught onto what was about to go down. Silently, we followed Splinter down the corridor who took out any ninjas we encounter.

It didn't take long for us to reach the lab. We could hear the turtles agonising screams filtering through the gaps around the door. I risked taking a peak through the small window that was on the door only to gasp at what I saw.

* * *

Leo POV

The freezing water wouldn't stop rising. It reached passed my chin, making it difficult to keep the liquid out of my mouth. My numb legs were automatically kicking to try and keep me afloat. However, the muscles were too fatigued to have proper dexterity. I could see that my figures had a bluish tint and I couldn't imagine what colour my toes had become.

The edges of my vision got freighting darker as I tried to keep control of my weak body. Bracing my numb arms against either side of the misty tube, I willed my legs to push against the glass. Unfortunately, my unresponsive legs barely twitched.

A heart-breaking scream from the other side of the tube caused my brotherly instincts to kick in. I forced my round feet to inch their way up the glass until they were in line with the top of my chest. Taking a deep breath, I used my need to save my little brothers to give me the strength I needed to push against the prison. Sadly, it was not enough.

With my head just inches away from the top of the tube, I tipped my head back and took a gulp of air seconds before the tube finished filling. Holding my breath, I tried again. Still nothing. I couldn't give up; my brothers are counting on me. I've already failed by not freeing my family when I escaped, even if my escape was planned I should have tried harder and got them out. Even before we got captured, I still failed them and that ended up with us becoming prisoners and now there is a possibility that we could die. It would be all my fault.

 _"Where's papa Leo?" Mikey asked me, his eyes big and round._

 _"Scavenging in the sewers." I simply answered. Father had left a few hours ago to see if he can find anything useful that fell through the storm drains in last night's storm. It had been a really bad thunder storm that had kept us all awake most of the night until Master Splinter took us into his room and let us snuggle together._

 _"But shouldn't he be back now?"_

 _"It's be back_ _ **by**_ _now Mikey, not be back now." Donnie corrected Mikey as he exited our shared bedroom with a grouchy Raph just behind him._

 _I checked the time that it had on the TV, it read 9.17am. That meant father has been gone for over 3 hours, "It's only been dree hours." I stated mispronouncing the 'th' in three._

 _"_ _ **Th**_ _ree." Donnie corrected me, so I sent an annoyed look in his direction._

 _"I want papa!" Mikey shouted with tears forming in his large baby blue eyes._

 _I tried to comfort my baby brother by putting my arm around his shaking shoulders. "Masder Splinter has been late before."_

 _"Want papa!" Mikey repeated._

 _Raph trudged over to the upset mutant and sat on the other side of Mikey. I freed Mikey from my hug as Raph pulled Mikey into his plastron and patted his shell. Mumbling "He's fine" into Mikey's ear slit before looking over Mikey's head at me, "Let's go look for him."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Yeah, why Raph?" Donnie also asked, "Leo is correct when he says Master Splinter is sometimes late."_

 _"Bad feeling..." Raph muttered. I was going to ask him what his bad feeling was, but I had to admit that I had my own bad feeling. It wouldn't surprise me that Mikey has the exact same feeling which would explain why he is so scared._

 _"But fader told us never to leave widout him!" I protested when I spotted Donnie heading towards the turnstiles._

 _"Find papa?" Mikey turned from Raph's chest to give me his best puppy dog eyes._

 _"…Only if Masder Splinter does not come back within the next hour. Okay?" I compromised with my distressed brothers._

 _"Ok." All three agreed at the same time. Smiling, I turned back to the cartoon I had originally been watching to try and ignore the growing feeling in my gut._

I had known it was a bad idea to disobey father, but we did it anyway when he still hadn't turned up after the hour had passed. We had found Master Splinter in the sewers and he looked almost dead, but Donnie checked and assured us that he was fine. That's how we ended up in this situation. It had been a trap set up by someone who had spotted us exploring on one of the few cameras in the sewers.

Black spots started dancing in my vision as the cold seeped through my skin. I wasn't too fussed about having to hold my breath because I remember Donnie telling me about how turtles can hold their breath for quite a while. I relaxed my arms and legs and chose to just float in the ice-cold water. My body had stopped shivering which I guessed was a bad thing.

I was starting to accept that there was no way out and that once more I had failed my family, now I was paying for it with my life. That was when I heard it. A quiet cracking sound that gradually increased in volume until I heard something shatter. I could feel the water around me rushing in one direction and I got caught in the current.


	15. Chapter 15- Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, OC's are mine**

* * *

Chapter 15- Escape

Jade POV

I speedily ducked as the scientist in the room turned in my direction when he heard my gasp. The door opened before I could move away. The skinny African American was stood in the doorway and staring down at me. I tumbled onto my bottom and scooted across the hall until I was against the opposite wall.

Baxter Stockman strode across the gap between us, trapping me against the wall, "What do we have here?" He asked, his eyes searching me for anything suspicious, "You're not one of my scientists, you're an imposter!" He turned to shout down the corridor, "Gua-" The man collapsed to the ground before he finished his word.

I glanced up to see a mutant rat standing where Stockman had just been standing, "Thank you." I breathed out as he pulled me to my feet. A heart retching scream pierced the air and the three of us dashed through the open door.

I bashed into Verity who had frozen at the sight in the lab. Inside a glass tube was a small green figure floating in the water. On the other side of the room, two turtles were both strapped down to separate tables and a fourth turtle was hooked up to a machine. I took a closer look at the mutant turtle in the water and realised that it was Leonardo. He was just floating there, not moving and his eyes were sliding shut, "LEO!" I screamed.

Splinter heard my scream and sprinted over to us. Quickly assessing the situation, Splinter punched the glass causing it to crack. He pulled his fist back and repeated the action several more time. Finally, the glass broke, and the water came rushing out, the turtle child being carried out with the current.

Taking charge, Splinter commanded, "Jade, warm Leonardo up. Verity, can you detach Donatello from that machine?"

"Of course!" Ginger answered and began fiddling with the switches and wires.

While Ginger was freeing Donnie and Splinter was snapping the restrains on the other two, I removed my borrowed lab coat and wrapped it around the frozen turtle. I scooped him into my arms (like how I did when I first found him) so that my body heat would hopefully seep into him.

* * *

Mikey POV

I watched as papa ripped the straps that held me on the table. Once he was done he with me, he moved over to Raph and tore through those straps. Letting out a small whimper, I pushed myself into a sitting position. My shell ached, and everything was stiff from lying on the uncomfortable table with limited movement.

After I bum shuffled to the edge, I slid off the metal table and onto the chilly floor. I plodded over to Papa and hugged his legs. He was unable to return the hug because he was holding Raphie in his arms, but he did give me a pat on the head in acknowledgement.

"Missed you papa!"

"I missed you to Michelangelo." Master Splinter gave me a warm smile which I returned.

"This is a cute scene, but shouldn't we get out of here before anyone discovers the unconscious man in the corridor." Ginger pointed out, gesturing to Baxter Stockman who was still lying on the ground. She held a dazed Donnie in her arms.

"I agree. Come along Michelangelo, we must go." I took papa's hand as he led me and the two human girls out of the room. However, we stopped only a few steps down the corridor.

I peeked ahead to see the metal meanie and several people in back clothes- ninjas- blocking our exit.

"Well if it isn't Hamato Yoshi. A filthy rat I see." The metal man, I think his name is Shredder, sneered at papa. I looked up to see him and Master Splinter having an intense staring competition.

"Saki." Papa hissed, releasing my hand from his hold.

"Papa?"

"Be brave Michelangelo and listen to the girls." Master Splinter instructed, "I will see you later my son."

"Papa?" I repeated, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Do you understand my son?" Splinter bent down and looked me in the eyes with his brown eyes.

"Hai." I forced out quietly.

I felt a heavy weight being placed on my shell and a pair of olive green arms were looped around my neck, the wrists being tied together with a belt. Trying my best not to hurt my brother, I threaded my arms under Donnie's knees and held his feet off the ground. Donnie was the lightest out of the four of us, so I was able to carry him, but he was much taller than me which made it difficult to keep him from dragging along the floor.

I spotted Master Splinter pass Raph over my head and gave him to Gigi. He then stood in front of me and pushed the ninjas that were running in our direction away, "Michelangelo, go. NOW!" Papa yelled, and I followed Gigi and the other girl who were heading down a different corridor, away from the ninjas.

"I'm scared…" I whimpered to myself, not really caring who else heard. I wanted my big brothers to hug me and tell me that everything would be fine, that none of this is real, that it's just another one of my nightmares.

"s…'k Mikey…" Donnie slurred in my ear slit before I felt his head drop against my shoulder. I closed my eyes briefly as I sprinted to keep up with the girls who had slowed their pace so that I wouldn't get left behind.

My legs were aching and my chest burned by the time we reached the back entrance. I reached out and stabled myself against the wall while the girls forced the locked door open. I took deep breaths, trying to regain my breathing.

When Gigi and the other girl got the door open, I followed them outside only to stop. I peeked through the gap between the girls' legs and gasped at what was across the street. Sitting on dumpsters with metal pipes and chains in their hands were a group of gangsters. They all had a purple dragon tattooed somewhere on their body.

"Purple dragons." I heard Gigi whisper to her friend.

* * *

Jade POV

Well, this situation just got a little worse.

I scanned the area for something- anything– to assist us. Just to the left of us,+ I spotted a parked car that would provide some coverage. Shifting the unconscious turtle in my arms, I lightly tapped the scientist on the arm and monitored towards the car with my head. She then nudged the only conscious turtle with her foot so that he followed us as we rapidly tip-toed and ducked out of sight of the Purple Dragons.

"Any ideas on what to do now?" I whispered in Verity's ear, "Those purple dragons are super dangerous, and I am pretty sure that they are armed."

"Purple dragons are always armed and it's night, which means the streets will be crawling with them." Verity grabbed the edge of Mikey's shell and pulled him back into the coverage of the car as his curiosity had caused him to creep into the open.

Looking around the gingered haired girl, I sternly told the mutant child, "Stay hidden until we figure out what to do."

"But-"

"No buts Michelangelo!" Verity backed me up.

"But-"

"Michelangelo!" Verity and I both loudly whispered in unison.

"But they're coming this way!" Mikey pointed out, throwing his arms up in annoyance.

Peeking through the windows of the car, I watched as the gangsters inched towards our hiding spot. Some of them were threateningly banging pipes in their hands while others were swinging chains. They knew we were here and they were coming for us.

Crouching back down I mouthed the word _"run?"_ Verity's ginger hair swished as she swiftly shook her head and gestured to the tiny turtles in our arms and next to us. I figured out her messaged. Mikey would slow us down greatly and with us already having our hands full, there was no way for us to carry him or Donnie.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest like it was about to break through my rib cage. Scanning the area, I tried to find anything that could assist us with escaping or help is to defend ourselves.

A loud crash as something big and heavy hit the car startled me. I shuffled away from the vehicle and watched in amazement as I realized what was happening.

One of the purple dragons was lying unconscious on the hood of the car. Their weapon was now being used by his attacker. Mikey was jumping around the gangsters, swinging his stolen chain around his head. Doing an impressive backflip, he wrapped the chain around another purple dragons' wrist and as he turned, the gangster was pulled with him which caused him to crash into his companion.

Gracefully landing near the car, the turtle child tugged on the chain which tripped several of the Purple Dragons over. It reminded me of when I was a child and would line the dominos up and they'd knock into each other, falling one by one.

Letting out an impressed whistle, I crawled towards the manhole cover, glancing back every few seconds to check on the battle. I slid the manhole cover out of the way with one hand while I held Leonardo to my chest with the other. I climbed down the metal ladder and lightly jumped to the ground.

Without much thought, I placed the mutant turtle on the filthy floor and nodded up to Ginger who poked her head over the hole. She carefully passed down one of the other turtles. Standing on my tip toes, I took the bulky mutant and set him on the ground next to his brother. I then did the same for the third turtle before Ginger climbed down herself.

"Michelangelo!" The scientist hollowed before she scooped Raph into her arms.

Within seconds the smallest mutant turtle jumped through the manhole and landed next to us with a roll. I lifted the tallest mutant turtle and secured his tied arms around Mikey's neck again. Grabbing Leo, I checked that the lab coat was still wrapped around him and ran down the tunnel with Ginger next to me and Mikey leading the way.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16- Epilogue

**I just want to say two things:**

 **1) I have decided to up the rating to T for safety because this story does involve some torture.**

 **2) Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourite and/or reviewed. It means a lot to me and inspires me to keep writing. Especially seeing that this was my first ever story. Thank you and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

Chapter 16- Epilogue

Leo POV

"Leo!"

I tried to block my youngest brothers shouting out by focusing on the darkness surrounding me.

"Leo!"

Taking a deep breath, I tried once more to remain in the darkness of my mind. I started to feel a thick finger prodding my cheek. Without opening my eyes, I swatted the annoying hand away from my face. Mikey seemed to get the hint that I wasn't willing to join in with whatever he had planned because the hand vanished.

Or at least that's what I thought…

A heavy body slammed into my chest, knocking me from my lotus position and leaving me sprawled out on the dojo floor. Regaining my breath, I shoved a laughing Mikey off me and climbed to my feet.

"Not funny Mikey." I scolded the giggling turtle, "I was trying to meditate which I can not do when you are screaming my name and jumping on me."

"But you've been meditating _all_ morning." Mikey whined, sticking his lower lip out and giving me his best puppy dog eyes, "I just wanna spend time with my favourite big brother."

I rolled my eyes at my youngest brother's antics. Getting to my feet, I walked over to the sliding doors that lead to the common area. I slid the door open when something heavy jumped on my shell. Turning my head as much as I could with a pair of arms loosely wrapped around my neck, I spotted the orange of Mikey's mask almost instantly.

"Really Mikey?" I asked, prying myself from my brothers embrace.

Mikey innocently giggled again before replying, "What's wrong with wanting to spend some time with my bro?"

"When you keep giggling like that because that's what you do when you are about to prank someone."

Mikey's signature smile faded to a small frown before turning into a slight pout, "You're no fun anyway."

Turning towards Mikey, I raised an eyebrow. I left with a satisfied smile when my younger brothers pout deepened and wandered over to the TV Donnie had set up for us in the common room. On the screen was a re-run of a cartoon that Raph has been obsessed with lately.

"Look who finally stopped meditating." Raph sarcastically said without taking his eyes off the screen, "Thought we had lost you in the astral plane."

Huffing, I sat on the sofa next to my immediate younger brother. Reaching out a hand, I stole a handful of popcorn from the large bowl Raph had resting on his lap. Piece by piece I ate the delicious treat, savouring eat bite.

Shortly after I had finished eating my first handful of popcorn, Mikey plopped on the sofa on the other side of Raph. Being a typical Mikey, he was annoying the hot-head as much as he could by stealing all the popcorn and throwing it in the air to catch in his mouth. Mikey- being the most agile out of the four of us- was able to dodge Raph's attempts to grab the popcorn and started running around the lair, Raph hot on his tail.

Taking the opportunity to steal the TV, I snatched up the remote and flicked through the channels until I found the program I wanted. Raph was too busy chasing Mikey to realise. The program I had put on was an old sci-fi program called _Space Heroes._ I don't know why but when I found this show, I recognised it even though I do not remember ever watching it.

"GET OUT!"

The sudden shout from the lab did not surprise me as I knew that my genius brother treasured his peace and quiet. Mikey and Raph are the complete opposite of that.

"AND STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF 4 YEAR OLDS!"

I had to chuckle at that statement. This was not the first time either a turtle or rat had referred to all of us or just one of us being Childish. Majority of the time it's Mikey on the receiving end.

Hearing the footsteps, I sensed (rather than saw) all three of my brothers exiting the lab, Raph and Mikey running while Donnie moved at a slower pace. One by one, they plopped down around me, almost immediately they all started complaining about my choice in show.

"Why do you always pick this show dude?" Mikey asked lying on the sofa with his head on my lap. The popcorn having vanished somewhen during the chase.

"It's always Space Heroes, Space Heroes, Space Heroes." Raph chimed in with annoyance. Since I first discovered this show, Raph has despised it and he is not afraid to admit it, "Whatever. Just let me sleep."

"Real mature Raphael." Donnie rolled his eye at the hot head, "You do remember what tomorrow is don't you?"

My brothers and I shared a smile, even Raph who was trying to snooze on the bean bag. We all know what tomorrow is and we couldn't wait for…

* * *

No POV

Standing at the bottom of the steps that lead to the dojo was Master Splinter watching his sons chatting away in the pit. It was a sight the aged mutant had feared he wouldn't see again after the incident with the scientist. The memories from that time may have faded from his young sons' minds but they had permanently burned a hole in Splinter. No matter how hard he tried to remove the mental images he saw at night, they never left.

Breathing deeply, Splinter strode back to his bedroom. He was glad that his sons had mentally and almost fully physically healed from the trauma but there we some wounds that unfortunately never heal. Due to the stretching, the muscles in Raphael's knees had been greatly weakened and therefore he had to wear extra supports to prevent his knees from causing him too much pain. Thankfully, Donatello recovered quickly from the electrocution with only minor injuries that healed with time. Leonardo just need warming up which was much easier with the help of the two girls who saved them. Michelangelo was only drawn on so after a bath, he was back to being Mikey.

Sitting on his futon, Splinter pulled a cardboard shoebox out of a hole in the wall. Master Splinter took the lid off and smiled at the objects inside. This simple shoebox contained his most prized possessions and a few photographs that had been taken over the years. On the top of the pile was a framed photograph. Removing the photo, Splinter ran a clawed finger across the faces of the people in it.

The ninja master could remember the day that the photo was. It had been a few days after the escape. Everyone was healing nicely and gradually getting back on their feet. Jade and Ginger had visited everyday to check upon them and to bring a few treats to spoil the children. But unfortunately, every good thing must come to an end at some point. On their last trip down to the lair, the girl took what they called a selfie with the turtles and Splinter. Ginger was able to print out a copy for the ninja with a portable printer and Jade put it in a wooden frame she had been making with another friend.

Chuckling to himself, Splinter placed the photograph back in the box before sealing it and hiding the box back in the hole. Jade had gone back to England and Ginger had followed her a few days later wanting to start anew. Over the years, the girls had sent letters to the mutant family and when Splinter found some paper and an evolope, he would send one back.

Master Splinter understood that he couldn't keep his sons trapped underground forever. They were young and adventurous. The mutant father wanted to keep them safe, prevent what happen to them when the turtles were 4 from happening again. One day Splinter would let the turtles run free and visit the surface world. Tomorrow is supposed to be a big day for them so maybe he would let them go out…

"OUR 15TH MUTATION DAY!"

…Or not.


End file.
